Kyoko y los zombis
by mutemuia
Summary: Kyoko tiene miedo de los zombis…
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** ni _Skip Beat_ ni Ren son míos… ¡Qué se le va a hacer…! Las películas que se mencionan tampoco, por supuesto.

 **Línea temporal:** poco después de Guam. Nada de Saena ni Chiori ni la escena del parque.

* * *

 _Dedicado a_ _ **a92**_ _, por la idea y nuestras conversaciones :)_

 _ **NOTA:** Juradito que esta historia iba a ser un one-shot, pero, para variar, se me fue de las manos... Así que he decidido dividirla. Serán capítulos muy cortos (más largos que el primero, prometido), pero con actualización diaria._

* * *

 **KYOKO Y LOS ZOMBIS**

No tenía perdón…

Ella está muerta de miedo, y él se está aprovechando de la situación…

La tiene prácticamente encima, agarrada a él, aferrada con puños prietos a su camisa, su rostro enterrado en su cuello, temblando como una hoja, y los ojos brillando de pánico…

Y él, lo único que hace es pasarle un brazo por la espalda, rodearla luego con el otro, y acercarla aún más a él… Eso es… Disfrutando el momento…

"Debería darte vergüenza, Hizuri Kuon…".

Pues no…


	2. Chapter 2

Todo había empezado unos días antes, cuando en una de sus reuniones 'casuales' ella le había comentado que iba a rechazar un papel que le habían ofrecido para una película de zombis.

—No, Tsuruga-san, yo no sería el zombi… ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —le contesta ella muy seria. Él se ríe y ella pierde el hilo de sus pensamientos por un instante—. No. Yo sería la valiente y abnegada amiga de la protagonista, y aguanto viva hasta casi el final, muriendo en un acto de sacrificio supremo por salvar la vida de mi amiga —estrellitas de entusiasmo centellean en sus ojos.

—Te gusta el personaje, eso está claro… —ella asiente vigorosamente—. ¿Y entonces por qué vas a rechazarlo? —le pregunta él, curioso. No es un papel principal, ya que no ha debutado, pero sí con cierto peso en la trama, por lo que parece.

—Bueno… —ella baja la cabeza, y mueve uno de sus pequeños pies de un lado a otro, nerviosa, pero a Ren no se le escapa el rubor furioso que le tiñe la piel que deja expuesta ese horrendo mono rosa. Ella murmura algo en voz tan baja que Ren no acierta a entender.

—Disculpa, Mogami-san, no te escuché bien.

Ella repite, pero con el mismo resultado...

—Sigo sin entenderte, Mogami-san.

—Medanmuchísimomiedoloszombis… —alcanzó a escuchar.

A Ren le lleva dos parpadeos descifrar la apresurada frase. Kyoko, por mirar al suelo, se pierde la ternura de la sonrisa que está dirigida solo a ella. Cuando siente unos dedos gentiles alzándole la barbilla, ella ya solo ve los ojos amables de su senpai.

—No pasa nada, Mogami-san. No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Todos tenemos nuestros propios miedos…

—Tsuruga-san… —le dice con evidente alivio en la voz. Iba a añadir algo más cuando un brillo extraño en los ojos de Tsuruga Ren la puso en alerta.

Él notó el cambio en su postura. Kyoko enderezó la espalda y dio un paso atrás, agrandando el espacio entre ellos. "¿Qué fue eso?", pensaba Ren, "¿Me notó? ¿Se dio cuenta de la idea que pasó por mi mente? ¿Cómo lo hizo?". A Ren no le queda otra que disimular, y disfrazar de senpai los pensamientos que erraban por su mente. Con voz seria y firme le dice:

—¿Pero piensas dejar que un miedo te impida hacer tu trabajo? ¿Te vas a dar por vencida sin ni siquiera intentarlo? Eso es poco profesional, Mogami-san…

Odia hacerle esto. Odia ver cómo se hunde en las simas de la desesperación por la simple idea de decepcionar a su senpai. Odia que el senpai tenga más influencia en ella que él…

Kyoko sigue revolcándose en el desprecio a sí misma, en su indignidad para ser llamada kohai de alguien como él. Tiene que sacarla de ahí, y sacarla ya.

—Mogami-san… —ella se detiene en seco al oírle—. ¿Cuándo empezaría el rodaje?

—E-En dos semanas, Tsuruga-san… ¿P-Pero qué…?

—Acepta el papel, Mogami-san…

—Nooo… No puedo… Ya te dije que…

—Acéptalo. En dos semanas estarás lista —la misma mirada que antes había asustado a Kyoko volvió a aparecer en los ojos de Ren. A la pobre muchacha un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

—¿L-Lista para qué? —preguntó con voz trémula.

—Para enfrentarte a una horda de zombis… —los ojos de Ren brillaban con desafío, diversión y… y algo más…

Kyoko tembló.


	3. Chapter 3

La cosa es que el tener a una Kyoko asustada abrazada a él mientras veían una película de miedo era una idea en extremo tentadora. Tanto como para no dejar pasar de largo la oportunidad. Un cliché. Un tópico. Más propio de una comedia romántica que de la vida real. Eso es lo que era… Pero bueno, en cualquier caso, eso le brindaría horas de su compañía, los dos a solas, en su apartamento… Además, es deber de todo buen senpai ayudar a crecer a su kohai como actriz, ¿cierto? "Sí… Tú sigue diciéndote eso, Kuon…".

La estrategia de Ren era simple: vencer el miedo enfrentándolo. ¿Y cómo se hacía esto? Pues saturando a la pobrecilla Kyoko con sesiones intensivas de cine de zombis. Tanto que al final mirara a un zombi como el que mira la hora en el reloj cuando está aburrido. Terapia de choque, lo llamó él. Tortura, lo llamó ella.

Pero a Kyoko le gustaba tanto su papel que al final, entre escalofríos, se dejó convencer. No las tenía todas consigo, desde luego, pero confiaba en su senpai. Después habían cotejado compromisos y establecido el calendario para las noches de las sesiones. Porque serían sesiones nocturnas. Las pelis de zombis hay que verlas por la noche. Nada de hacer trampas…

Pero todo el plan acarreaba un pequeño despliegue logístico.

Lo primero sería reservar esas noches solo para la 'terapia'. Esto es, Yashiro debía ser puesto al tanto. Cuando fue informado, a Ren le extrañó que no montara un escándalo fangirlesco ni se pusiera tonto perdido. No, Yashiro Yukihito estaba en modo profesional. Es lo que hace un mánager. Anotó las fechas escrupulosamente en su agenda, las volvió a comprobar con él y asintió. Ningún compromiso laboral interferiría con sus noches con Kyoko-chan. De eso se encargaba él. Pero en cuanto Ren se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina, el emocionado hombre empezó a levitar, agitando las manos frente a él tan rápido que se despeinó…

Lo siguiente era comunicarlo formalmente al Taisho y la Okami, ya que su intención era hacer sesiones intensivas, pues solo disponían de dos semanas para lograr su objetivo. Terminarían tarde, y es por ello que lo más cómodo para todos es que Kyoko se quedara en su apartamento esas noches. En la habitación de invitados, por descontado, le dijo al Taisho con su voz más formal. Eso no le libró de miradas suspicaces por su parte, las cuales Ren aguantó como un campeón, hay que decirlo. Kyoko no entendía el porqué de la reacción del Taisho. Ni que Tsuruga Ren fuera a tener segundas intenciones con ella…

La última gestión fue añadirla a la lista de personas autorizadas de su apartamento. Kyoko hizo un escándalo con esto. Que qué iba a pensar la gente, que eso era una imposición por parte de esta humilde kohai... Que todo se iba a malinterpretar, que no le traería más que vergüenza, que iba a ser la responsable del hundimiento de su carrera… Ren tuvo que llamarla al orden y ponerse serio. La mitad de las noches no podría pasar a recogerla, otras podría retrasarse y llegar tarde. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella? ¿Quedarse esperando en la calle, de noche, sola y muerta de frío? Pues no. Si él no estaba, el portero la acompañaría y le abriría el apartamento. Ay de ella si no la encontraba dentro cuando llegara… ¿Es que quería matarlo de la preocupación?

Pues bien, aún bajo los efectos de esa extraña inquietud amenazadora (o más bien inquietante amenaza…) que desplegaba su senpai, Kyoko llegó con él a la sala de seguridad del edificio, y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando vio que en esa lista solo estaban el Presidente y su mánager. Dos personas. ¿No tenía más amigos Tsuruga Ren? ¿Padres, hermanos, familia de alguna clase? Por los dioses, ¿no tenía una novia? ¿Y la chica aquella de preparatoria?

Además, a Kyoko le preocupaba sobremanera estarle robando tiempo a su descanso o para hacer lo que quiera que hiciera Tsuruga-san cuando no estaba trabajando. Él se tuvo que morder un 'pensar en ti' que casi-casi se le escapa. En cambio, lo que hizo fue asegurarle que estaría más que encantado de pasar con ella esas noches.

Cosa por lo demás, absolutamente cierta.


	4. Chapter 4

_Aprovechando_ _que hoy está tranquilo en mi trabajo... :)_

* * *

Y llegó el día de la primera sesión.

Milagros de la vida (o absoluta planificación), Tsuruga Ren había llenado la nevera, puesto sus mejores toallas en el baño de invitados y una macetita de delicados jazmines en la habitación que usaría Kyoko. La verdad es que su primer impulso fue un ramo de rosas rojo pasión de tallo largo, pero eso podía levantar sospechas y hacer que la cabeza de Kyoko se pusiera a girar como la de la niña de _El exorcista_. Así que al final optó por una solución más discreta.

Después de aprobar con éxito la inspección de la nevera, Kyoko fue a dejar su bolsa con sus cosas en el dormitorio. Tsuruga-san le había dicho que ya que iban a hacer esto durante un tiempo, lo mejor era que dejara un par de mudas y pijamas en el armario. Así no tendría que estar pendiente de bolsas ni de ropa. Aunque a Kyoko le pareció que era _casi como si se estuviera mudando a ¡vivir con él!_ , reconoció la lógica práctica del argumento. Y ahora unas cuantas prendas de la mujer que amaba reposaban en algún rincón de aquel inmenso armario. Un delicioso cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda a Ren. Era _casi como si se estuviera mudando a vivir con él_ …

Esa noche Ren había insistido en traer la cena del Darumaya. Por más que le encantara la comida de Kyoko, por más que le encantara verla moverse con soltura por su cocina, no quería que ella tuviera la impresión equivocada de ser su criada, su asistenta o su cocinera. Eso lo había hecho 'El Otro', no él.

La cosa es que Kyoko estaba demorando lo inevitable. Primero que si el postre, luego un café (para él), después lavar los platos, seguido de un relajante té (para los dos)… Ren sonreía divertido a sus inútiles intentos de postergarlo.

—Mogami-san…

—¿Sí, Tsuruga-san? —preguntó ella desde detrás de su taza de té.

—¿Sabes que solo lo estás retrasando, verdad?

Ella puso su taza en la encimera, bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo y exhaló un compungido "Sííí…" que a Ren le provocó una sonrisa, rápidamente camuflada.

—Quizás si me explicaras de dónde viene tu miedo… —le animó él…

Ella sacude la cabeza.

—Te molestarás, Tsuruga-san…

—No veo por qué, Mogami-san… Vamos, cuéntamelo…

Kyoko se había levantado y estaba ahora optimizando el espacio de la nevera. Esto quiere decir, que sacaba las cosas y las volvía a poner donde a ella le parecía mejor… Suspiró y empezó a hablarle.

—Verás, yo sé perfectamente que los zombis son gente disfrazada, actores maquillados y caracterizados, con efectos especiales añadidos. Sé que no son reales. Sé que no pueden ser reales. Lo sé. Mi cabeza lo sabe. Pero cuando los tengo delante… —se lleva los puños al pecho, anticipando el miedo que está por venir—, es algo irracional… Algo que no puedo controlar… Y la culpa es del Innombrable —Ren juraría que la oyó gruñir… ¿O fue él?—. Cuando era pequeñita, me convenció para levantarnos y colarnos de madrugada en el cuarto de la tele… Y bueno, te podrás imaginar el resto… El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado llamando a gritos a sus padres porque yo estaba con un ataque de histeria por haber visto cómo le comían el cerebro a una muchacha… Demasiado crudo para una niña —hace una pausa, reflexionando sobre lo que acaba de decir—. Por crudo no me refiero al cerebro que se comieron, que evidentemente estaba crudo —Ren rió por lo bajo—, sino a que todo esto no era adecuado para niños pequeños…

—Bueno, lo que cuentas es perfectamente normal… Verás, te confesaré un secreto… —se acerca a ella y baja la voz—. A mí no me gustan nada las películas de bichos… Me acuerdo de una de babosas que se comían a la gente —agita la espalda deshaciéndose de un escalofrío—. La vi también de niño…

Demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca… Kyoko se separa de él y se gira para terminar de guardar las últimas verduras en la nevera, mientras piensa en la confidencia que le ha hecho Tsuruga-san. Su imagen de ser divino disminuye ante sus ojos, pero crece la de ser humano. Y se siente honrada porque él la haga partícipe de ello, porque confíe en ella una vez más. Ella lo ha visto en sus horas más bajas, sabe de sus pesadillas, y ahora de sus miedos. Es humano. Que tiene defectos ya estaba claro, demasiado burletero, con un punto vengativo y un carácter explosivo a veces que… Bueno… Bien los ha sufrido ella en persona…

En fin, ya es hora…, piensa Kyoko.

Que nadie diga que eres una cobarde…


	5. Chapter 5

—Elige una… —sobre la mesita, hay como docena y media de estuches de DVD. Él le ha dicho que son de su colección particular, pero lo cierto es que en los últimos tres días ha estado comprándolas a escondidas de Yashiro… Más de la mitad…—. ¿No te gusta ninguna?

—Tsuruga-san… ¿Gustar? ¿Cómo me van a gustar…?

—Perdona, es verdad… —eres tonto, Ren…—. Pero querría que tú eligieras la primera. Si no te decides, siempre podemos encargar alguna. Tengo una suscripción para televisión a la carta que casi nunca uso…

Ella lo descarta con un gesto de la mano.

—Eso cuesta dinero, Tsuruga-san…

"No más que lo que hay en la mesa, Kyoko…".

Ella suspira de nuevo… Lleva haciéndolo toda la noche, mentalizándose para su 'terapia'. Las carátulas son horribles… Ni mirarlas quiere… Así que cierra los ojos, pone la mano encima de los estuches, los revuelve, y finalmente, aún sin mirar, escoge una. La sujeta con dos dedos, como si fuera un pañal apestoso…

—Ah… —exclama Ren—. Buena elección…

 _Resident Evil_. La primera de todas.

Kyoko pone los ojos en blanco… "Esto va a ser muy largo…".

Ren se pone en pie y coloca el disco en el reproductor, reprimiendo la ansiedad que le llena el pecho. Nervioso como si fuera un adolescente que va al cine con su novia… "Un cliché, un tópico… No se va a arrojar en mis brazos… Eres un pobre iluso…", se dice.

Corre las cortinas, aislándolos de las luces de la ciudad. Apaga luego las del salón, y solamente el televisor alumbra su camino de vuelta al sofá.

—Hay que crear la atmósfera adecuada —le dice a una Kyoko con los ojos como platos…

Ella, sentada con la espalda recta, sin tocar el respaldo del sillón. "Incómoda, tensa, como si estuviera en la oficina del Jefe…", pensó Ren.

—Mogami-san… No te va a pasar nada… Deberías relajarte… —le dijo mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas encima del sillón—. Ponte cómoda…

—Hmm. No es mi sillón, Tsuruga-san. Además, me parece impropio…

—A ver… —a Ren le cambió el tono. Se le oscureció la voz y el semblante—. Lo diré una sola vez… Es mi apartamento, no una entrevista de trabajo… ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de sentarte a gusto?

La mirada torva y la mueca de desdén con que Kyoko le obsequia en respuesta hacen que a Ren el corazón le dé un salto en el pecho… Setsu… Durante un instante, esa altivez era de Setsu, ese mirarte como si no fueras nada más que una molestia… No duró nada más que un suspiro, pero él la vio. Oh, él sabe que no fue más que una reacción a su tono brusco, al Cain que le salió al verla tan tensa, como si nunca hubiera estado antes en su apartamento. Tan formal, siempre tan formal…

Ella se sienta como lo hubiera hecho Setsu, las piernas a un lado recogidas, como la odalisca de algún cuadro antiguo. Pero algo en Kyoko despierta en el último momento y se acaba sentando igual que Ren, las piernas cruzadas como cuando comen en la mesita, y la espalda por fin reposando en el respaldo.

—¿Tsuruga-san? —su voz lo arranca de sus pensamientos. Él sabe que es solo un eco de sus días como los Heel, sabe que en condiciones normales le llevaría tres o cuatro intentos convencerla de sentarse como si estuviera en su casa. Pero hoy no. Solo uno…

—¿Sí?

—Cuando quieras… —le dice en voz baja. "Está nerviosa, pero sigue aquí".

Él asiente, toma el mando a distancia y le da al _Play_.


	6. Chapter 6

"Vaaale… De momento lo está llevando bien…".

Con solo dos neuronas atentas a la película, Ren tenía el resto de sus funciones cerebrales pendientes de cierta pelirroja que se sentaba a casi metro y medio de él.

Estaba tensa, desde luego, pero solo porque sabía que los zombis aparecerían en algún momento. Mientras entraban en las instalaciones subterráneas de Umbrella, en la Colmena, de momento era puro suspense, con algún sobresalto, pero justo antes de llegar a la sala de la Reina Roja, lo que pasó fue igual de asqueroso… En opinión de Kyoko, al menos… Porque vale que todavía soportaba la película, pero que empezara a caerse la gente a cachos, porque la dichosa lucecita roja no era tal, sino un láser que para sí lo quisiera un cirujano cardiotorácico. Y va y corta a aquel tipo en cuadraditos perfectos como si fuera mantequilla. ¡Qué asco!

Ren se preparó, "Ya falta poco". Ojos muertos entre los ahogados, un superviviente que no es un superviviente… La respiración de Kyoko empezó a entrecortarse. Cerró los ojos. Se llevó las manos al pecho. Y luego empezó el caos, zombis, zombis y más zombis…, tiros, mordidas y carreras… Los gritos eran horribles, los silencios peores, porque entonces era cuando estaba a punto de pasar algo horroroso… Volvió a abrirlos cuando la protagonista, Alice, consigue un minuto de paz y se oculta en las perreras, y a Ren casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando la oyó gritar.

—¡¿LOS PERROS TAMBIÉN?! —y ya se armó Troya…

Porque mientras la Jovovich tenía su primer combate formal con un señor zombi, se cargaba a tiros a siete perros zombis (zombis también los perros, sí, Kyoko…) y al octavo de una súper patada, Ren tuvo que lidiar con una Kyoko que garrapateaba trepando por el respaldo del sofá para escapar a manotazos del agarre de Tsuruga-san. Hasta patadas le dio… Con todas sus fuerzas… Ya no veía nada, ya no oía a nadie… Estaba más allá del alcance de Ren. Los ojos abiertos en pánico desmesurado, mirándole sin ver… Ren hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

La abrazó.

La inmovilizó.

Al poco, Kyoko dejó de forcejear. Ahí fue cuando Ren estiró un brazo y aprovechó para detener la película. Todavía quedaba algún personaje vivo suplicando que lo mataran en cuanto muriera… Se sentó bien, la situó en su regazo y ella escondió la cara en su pecho, para ahorrarse la vergüenza de que él viera las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer.

De más está decir que Ren tenía sentimientos encontrados con toda esta situación… Pero al placer de tenerla así, tan cerca, tan suya, le ganaba la inquietud por verla en tal estado. Él nunca pensó que reaccionaría así. Pensó que sería algo más del tipo del dichoso tópico… Pues ya ves… Precisamente él, que tanto decía querer protegerla, era quien le había causado tal angustia. "Eres un idiota, Kuon… Mira que ella te lo advirtió".

Pasó un rato largo antes de que Kyoko dejara de temblar.

Y otro rato más cuando la sintió suspirar.

Y luego lentamente ella empezó a moverse para deshacerse de los brazos que la envolvían, renuentes a dejarla marchar. Se bajó de él, se puso en pie, suspiró, y realizando un arco formal de respeto a su senpai, le dijo:

—Tsuruga-san, muchas gracias por todo. Buenas noches —no lo miró en ningún momento. Su voz era muy baja, pero ya no titubeaba.

Él, desconcertado aún por lo sucedido, se limitó a seguirla mientras ella se movía con paso inestable por la casa.

—¿Pero por qué le habré hecho caso? —le murmuraba al aire mientras abría el armario y zumbaba de nuevo sus cosas dentro de la bolsa—. Tendré que romper el contrato… No podré pagar la penalización… —ya iba por el pasillo hacia la puerta del apartamento—. Mi reputación se irá al garete… Nunca más me tomarán en serio… —suspiró—. Mi carrera se ha terminado antes de debutar… —ahora se estaba poniendo los zapatos—. ¿Por qué me he metido en esto? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?

Ella no oyó los tres o cuatro 'Mogami-san' con que Ren intentó llamar su atención y traerla de vuelta a este plano de existencia, así que Kyoko tenía ya la mano en el picaporte cuando dos brazos fuertes la agarraron de la cintura, la cargaron como si fuera un saco de papas, a ella y a su bolsa, solo que este saco estaba bien vivo y se retorcía de mala manera. A punto estuvo Kyoko de tirarle de los pelos, de agarrarle de las orejas, de… Pero espera… Estaba por el lado equivocado…

Cambio de estrategia…

Cuando Kyoko estaba ya haciendo péndulo con su bolsa para arreársela en la cabeza, él la soltó en el sofá sin mucha ceremonia. Finalmente deja de rebotar, y ella se sopla la cara para apartarse el pelo que le ha caído sobre el rostro. Los ojos de Kyoko son ahora dos rendijas que lo miran con ira, los labios prietos, reducidos a una línea de puro enojo, casi echando humo por las orejas… Él se agacha frente a ella, poniendo los brazos a cada lado, encerrándola y dejándola sin vía de escape… La fría y seria mirada del senpai clavada en la suya, a un palmo de distancia…

Demasiado cerca…


	7. Chapter 7

—¿Por qué te ibas? —la voz de Ren es tan severa, tan grave, que Kyoko siente como si pudiera cortar. Igual que el rayo láser de la película… Él está tan cerca que puede oler aún en su aliento el té de hierbas que tomaron hace un rato. Aunque parece ahora que fuera hace una eternidad…

—¿Y por qué no? —le dice ella. Él también lo nota. El té. También… Demasiado cerca…

—Teníamos un trato…

—No quiero —"Hala, Kyoko, perfecto. La respuesta más infantil que podrías haberle dado...".

—¿Ya te das por vencida? —ella calla y mantiene la boca cerrada, por miedo, por vergüenza…, ¿quién sabe?

Silencio.

—¿Me vas a dejar ayudarte? —Ren sigue con ese filoso tono de senpai, ese tono de 'yo sé lo que es mejor para ti…'.

—No tiene caso hacerlo —le concede ella al fin una respuesta—. Ni te molestes…

—Eso lo decido yo.

Silencio.

El tiempo que demora Kyoko en responderle se le antoja a Ren casi eterno. O quizás solo es porque está sumergido en sus ojos dorados…

—Bueno, lo dicho… Buenas noches y gracias por todo —dice ella, haciendo ademán de levantarse, y empuja un poco con la mano en su hombro para que él la deje salir. Pero él no se mueve ni un centímetro.

—De aquí no te vas.

—Pues a menos que me amarres, la llevas clara, Tsuruga-san… —vuelve a empujarlo. Esta vez con un poquito de más presión. Pero nada, oiga, ni un poquito.

—No me des ideas… —le susurra, la voz enronquecida… "¿Por qué susurra?", piensa Kyoko, que abre los ojos de par en par…

—No te atreverás… —no puede creer lo que Tsuruga-san le ha dicho. No será capaz…

—Ponme a prueba…

Oh, pero sí que sería capaz… Tsuruga Ren podría hacerle eso sin problema…

Ella sabe que no hay que darle a él jamás la oportunidad de tales cosas, porque era bien capaz de hacerlo. La amarraría a una silla y la pondría frente al televisor, con los párpados pegados con esparadrapo mientras masas ingentes de zombis descarnados y putrefactos desfilarían ante sus ojos, comiendo cerebros, matando gente, mordiendo, devorando…, mientras sus desesperados gritos se mezclan con los de las pobres víctimas, hasta que su propio cerebro se hubiera convertido en una masa rosa, pastosa y gelatinosa, incapaz de regir ya sus sentidos. Sí… Él lo haría…

Kyoko se retorció con un violento escalofrío.

—Soy una cobarde… Ya está. Ya lo he dicho. ¿Eso es lo que querías oír?

Le da un golpe seco en el hombro, y él por fin se mueve lo justo para dejarla salir. Ella se pone en pie y él dos segundos después.

—Yo nunca he pensado eso…

Ella se detiene, y sin girarse, aún de espaldas a él, le responde.

—Pues eso es lo que soy.

—No, no lo eres. Tú eres la persona más valiente que conozco…

Entonces sí que Kyoko se gira, solo para seguir contradiciéndole.

—Obviamente te confundes, Tsuruga-san…

Ren niega con la cabeza, serio el semblante de nuevo, pero esta vez sus ojos son más suaves.

—Jamás te dejas vencer por nada. Siempre te vuelves a poner en pie… Yo… Yo te admiro… —algo parecido a un suspiro, o más bien una exhalación fuerte, sale de sus pulmones—. Muchísimo… —él se agacha para recoger del suelo la bolsa de Kyoko. Eso le concede a ella dos preciosos segundos para recuperar el control de sus funciones motrices. "¿Qué ha dicho ¡QUÉÉÉ!?"—. No es admirable desde luego esa forma tuya tan exagerada de reaccionar que tienes a veces… Casi siempre las cosas son más sencillas de lo que parecen, ¿sabes? No hay que montar un número ni un escándalo solo por eso… Y otra cosa… Es horrible que contigo el razonamiento y el diálogo no funcionen, solamente la amenaza y el chantaje… —chasquea con la lengua ese ruidito que significa desaprobación en todos los idiomas—. Eso no habla muy bien de ti…

—Tsuruga-san… —ella se ha vuelto a sentar en el sofá, con los brazos caídos sobre sus muslos—. ¿Pretendías animarme o hundirme del todo?

—Depende de ti… ¿Qué le digo al Taisho? —se sienta junto a ella—. O mejor… ¿Qué le dirás tú al Taisho?

Kyoko resopla con frustración. Porque decepcionar al Taisho es para Kyoko incluso peor que decepcionar a Tsuruga-san. Con este, ella puede discutir, rabiar, reñir y porfiar casi cualquier cuestión. Pero con el Taisho no. El Taisho haría saber su opinión al respecto y su palabra sería ley para ella. Es un hombre de muy pocas palabras, pero cuando habla, la verdad revelada sale por su boca. Siempre ha mirado por ella, siempre la ha cuidado. Por Dios, si fue él precisamente quien la animó a perseguir su decisión de entrar en LME. Se lo debe todo a él… Jamás podría…

Kyoko volvió a resoplar.

—Eres un manipulador, Tsuruga-san… —dice ella mientras le arranca de las manos su bolsa con sus cosas y se encamina a pisotones hacia 'su' habitación…

Cuando Kyoko ya no está a la vista, se pasa una mano por el pelo y exhala un suave suspiro. A Ren el corazón le va a la carrera, porque por un segundo, pensó que se le notaría, que ella se daría cuenta… Porque eso ha sido lo más cerca de decirle la verdad que oculta en su corazón…

En fin, menos mal que es actor…

* * *

La cosa es que ni Tsuruga Ren ni Hizuri Kuon recuerdan que ya Corn, el príncipe de las hadas, se le confesó abiertamente a Mogami Kyoko.

Con todas las letras:

 _—Porque yo amo a Kyoko-chan…_

Cosas de la memoria selectiva…


	8. Chapter 8

Era la tercera pesadilla en cuatro horas… Esta vez era Moko-san la que tenía los ojos muertos y la piel de las mejillas deshilachada, y su hermosa melena azabache apenas existía sino en aquellos jirones de cuero cabelludo que aún persistían adheridos al cráneo… Las otras dos pesadillas tenían como protagonista a un descarnado Tsuruga-Ren, cayéndose literalmente a cachos, cuya boca, ya sin labios, congelada en perpetua sonrisa, le repetía 'Te admiro… Te admiro… Te admiro…'. Y cuando por fin llegaba al 'Muchísimo', se abalanzaba sobre ella y le arrancaba el corazón para devorarlo. El corazón, no el cerebro… Y mientras ella contemplaba cómo él daba los últimos violentos y ansiosos mordiscos a lo que antes era suyo, lo único que pensaba su durmiente cabecita era '¿No se supone que los zombis lo primero que devoran es el cerebro?'. Pero el zombificado Tsuruga Ren no tenía suficiente con su corazón, no… Se chupó de los dedos la sangre de Kyoko, lamiéndolos con fruición, y luego clavó sus ojos turbios en los suyos. Y ella estaba como hipnotizada, incapaz de reaccionar a su mirada, mientras él se acercaba, más y más cerca…, hasta que el muñón que antes fue mano le alzaba suavemente la barbilla para dejar al descubierto su tierno cuello. Él gruñó de placer antes de desgarrar su carne…

Y ahí se despertaba.

Empapada en sudor, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, con un grito atascado en la garganta, mirando a todas partes, totalmente desorientada, hasta que se daba cuenta de dónde estaba…

Ah…

Pero eso no mejoraba la situación.

Porque estaba en la casa del hombre que quería devorarla…

* * *

El caso es que la pobrecilla intentaba dormir. Tenía trabajo en exteriores a las ocho en la otra punta de la ciudad, y Natsu no podía presentarse con ojeras hasta el ombligo. Pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, imágenes horribles llenaban su mente y la hacían ponerse a temblar de nuevo.

"A lo mejor un té, o un vaso de leche…".

Agarró el cobertor de la cama, se lo puso por encima, quizás para protegerse del ataque de algún zombi al acecho, y se encaminó a la cocina. Se sentó luego para tomárselo más o menos tranquila (más menos que más…) en el famoso sofá testigo de sus penurias. Allí fue donde la encontró Ren, un bultito tembloroso, a oscuras y forrado hasta las cejas. Imprudente él, se acercó hasta su altura y le habló.

—¿Mogami-san?

Solo sus reflejos, aquellos que le salvaron de contusiones y dientes rotos en sus días de peleas clandestinas en callejones llenos de mierda, le salvaron esta vez del puño de Kyoko, que pasó rozándole la mejilla.

Ha de saberse, si no se sabe ya, que la reacción ordinaria de un animal asustado ante el peligro, cuando lo asustan aún más, se clasifica básicamente en tres tipos de conducta: encogerse más, intentando hacerse invisible al peligro; huir, que el caso de Kyoko sería pegando un brinco hasta el techo, y tal hubiera sido su respuesta en circunstancias ordinarias; y finalmente el ataque defensivo. Dar el primer golpe, hacer daño antes de que te lo hagan. Atacar por si acaso… De más está decir que Mogami Kyoko no se suele regir por esta clase de comportamiento reflejo, pero esta noche le tocó. O mejor dicho les tocó a ambos. A ella dar el golpe, y a Ren casi sufrirlo…

Los dos se miraban, boquiabiertos, todavía asimilando lo que acababa de suceder. Ren vio, a la tenue luz del pasillo, cómo Kyoko empezaba a quedarse blanca, cómo el color abandonaba su rostro, y el labio inferior le empezaba a temblar descontroladamente.

—¡TSURUGA-SAAAN! —berreó a la vez que su cuerpo ya volaba para la ejecución de un vergonzoso dogeza. Ren la atrapó al vuelo y la volvió a sentar en el sillón, reteniéndola con una firme mano en su hombro.

—Mogami-san… —le dijo él, tranquilizador. Sí, sí, con la misma voz que se usa con un animalito asustado, "The Mogami Kyoko Whisperer"…—. Mogami-san…

Los ojos de Kyoko a estas alturas estaban cuajados de lágrimas que empezaban a escaparse.

—¡Tsuruga-san! S-Soy… Soy horrible…

Él, estirando la manga de su pijama, le va secando las lágrimas, recoge el cobertor y la vuelve a arropar tal y como la encontró.

—Te asusté. Reaccionaste. Ya está. Eso fue todo… —y le sonríe. ¡Tsuruga Ren le sonríe! Ella vuelve a temblar, porque esta vez es una sonrisa de verdad, no de aquellas que dan miedo. ¿Pero por qué le sonríe?

—¿Pero cómo puedes estar tranquilo? Te levanté la mano… Yo-yo casi te golpeo… —sus ojos se abren aún más al recordar algo que pasó horas antes—. Oh, Dios mío… —inspira llenándose de aire los pulmones, sus manos cubriendo sus mejillas, semejando cierto cuadro de Munch—. Oh-Dios, oh-Dios, oh-Dios…

O quizás es al renacuajo aquel que se quedó solo en casa…

—¿Qué sucede, Mogami-san? —su ceño fruncido en un '¿Qué pasó ahora?'.

—Oh, Dios mío… Antes… Cuando la película... Te golpeé. Estoy segura de que te di al menos dos patadas bien dadas —deja caer la cabeza en profunda vergüenza—. Soy de lo peor… Te saldrán cardenales…

—No me voy a morir por eso, Mogami-san… —su voz es tranquila, dulce (?)… ¿Pero qué le pasa a Tsuruga-san esta noche?, se pregunta Kyoko.

—Pero yo te g-golpeé…

—Te defendías…

—Eso no excusa mi comportamiento horrible…

—No más que el mío…

—¿Disculpa?

—Debería haber tenido más tacto en nuestra primera noche —a Ren se le llena la boca con el 'nuestra primera noche', pero es solo un momento hasta que el arrepentimiento lo alcanza—. Prácticamente te lancé a la piscina sin más miramientos… Espero que puedas perdonarme… Yo… Yo lamento muchísimo habértelo hecho pasar tan mal, de verdad…

—No…, por favor, tú solo querías ayudarme… —Kyoko no soporta ver esa mirada arrepentida en él y sin darse cuenta saca de entre los refajos del cobertor su mano para ponerla sobre la suya. Ren responde a su gesto con una sonrisa sincera (otra más…) mientras cubre su pequeña mano con la otra.

—Mogami-san… Estaba yo pensando…

—¿Sí?

—¿Probamos sin audio mañana?

—¿Eh?

—Sí, verás… La mitad de las emociones cuando ves una película la proporcionan la música, los textos, el ruido ambiental y los silencios… Todo te va conduciendo poco a poco al estado de ánimo que requiere la escena.

—Ah, entiendo… Quieres que así pierda el efecto terrorífico y aterrorizador —él asiente, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios a causa de su elección de palabras. Ella retira por fin su mano para descubrirse la cabeza—. Todavía me daría miedo, pero sí, supongo que se reduciría muchísimo…

—No se hable más. Mañana, o debería decir esta noche, lo intentamos así, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, pero… ¿Con la misma película?

—Claro, tienes que ver el final…

—¿El final? ¿Qué final? Tsuruga-san, de ahí no va a escapar nadie…

—No te preocupes, que terminará bien… La chica se salva…

—La chica se salva… ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? La chica, dices… ¿Y los demás? ¿Pe-pe-pero cómo va a acabar bien si está por salir la sexta película, Tsuruga-san? —las dos líneas de desconfianza que Kyoko tiene ahora mismo por ojos se clavan en los de Ren—. Tú quieres engañarme…

—Mogami-san, nadie dijo que esto fuera a ser fácil… Además, es parte de tu terapia… —dicho en tono 50% senpai. Aproximadamente…

—Tsuruga-san… —Kyoko suspira—. Sé que lo haces por mi bien, pero puede que termine odiándote…

—Me arriesgaré, Mogami-san…

¿Pero por qué sonríe tanto esta noche?, piensa Kyoko.

—En fin… —dice Ren mientras toma su mano y la pone en pie—. Creo que lo mejor sería que volvieras a tu cama e intentaras dormir…

—Sí, sí… ¿Pero tú qué hacías despierto?

—Oh… —Ren evita sus ojos dos segundos (gracias sean dadas por su perniciosa precaución de dormir con las lentillas puestas)—. Iba a por hielo…

—¡Tsuruga-san! —Kyoko vuelve a hundirse en la miseria—. ¿Ves cómo sí que te he hecho daño?

—Nada, nada… Ni pienses en ello… —le dice mientras la guía a su dormitorio—. Te aseguro yo que las he pasado peores…

—P-Pero…

A la renuente Kyoko dos manos en su espalda la conducen por el pasillo.

—A dormir —le dice en un tono que no admite discusión, no exento sin embargo, y para mayor sorpresa de Kyoko, de cierta dulzura.

Ya a solas, mientras llena una bolsa con cubitos de hielo, Ren solo puede pensar en que Kyoko no debe saber nunca lo cerca que estuvo de dejarlo sin el carnet de padre.


	9. Chapter 9

Fue horrible…

La nueva estrategia de Tsuruga-san, ver sin volumen la película, fue una experiencia horrible…

Pero al menos no le dio un ataque de nervios. No. Y lo más importante, no huyó. Esta vez no se dejó vencer por el miedo.

Por lo menos podía estar orgullosa de sí misma esta noche…

A metro y medio de ella, Ren no podía dejar de admirarla. En serio… Las lágrimas caían silenciosas, sin un suspiro, sin un grito, mientras Kyoko, con las piernas dobladas ante el pecho, se abrazaba a sí misma, sin despegar la vista de la casquería sangrienta y asquerosa de la pantalla…

Lo había hecho una vez más… Se había vuelto a poner en pie. Se había enfrentado a sus miedos…

¿Cómo lo hacía?

Además, tenía que estar agotada. No durmió bien anoche (lo de dormir es un decir…), y encima había madrugado. Ren, que había puesto su alarma una hora antes, con la secreta esperanza de alcanzarla personalmente al trabajo, se había llevado una desilusión al encontrar su apartamento vacío. Eso sí, en la encimera de su cocina, junto a la cafetera lista y preparada, le esperaba un buen desayuno tradicional. De seguro que cumplía con los estándares nutricionales de Kyoko… Y junto a él, dos bentos primorosamente dispuestos. Ren sonrió como un idiota. Ella le había preparado el almuerzo a él… Como si ellos fueran… Pero ese estado de venturosa bendición le duró bien poco… "No te hagas ilusiones, tonto… Yashiro también tiene uno…". De más está decir que dichos bentos le costaron risitas varias y comentarios burlescos de su mánager, del tipo de 'tu mujercita', replicados con miradas heladas, que a su vez eran contrarreplicados con un 'qué mal humor tienen algunos…'.

La jornada pasó y ella llegó al apartamento casi una hora después que él, ya tarde, arrastrándose como un alma en pena. Traía puesto aún el maquillaje de su último trabajo. Al insigne Takarada Lory no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que servirse de sus chicas Love Me como azafatas en su último evento disparatado: una LoveSim-Con. Resultado: tres chicas agotadas por haber estado atendiendo a los tropecientos estrafalarios invitados que sabrá Lory de dónde salieron. Menos mal que ellas tuvieron la fortuna de ir vestidas 'normales'.

El caso es que ella finalmente se cambió de ropa, se quitó el maquillaje, y ya estaba arremangándose para preparar la cena cuando Ren la detuvo.

—No. Hoy no cocinas.

—Pero Tsuruga-san… —protestó ella.

—Hoy pedimos fuera. Lo creas o no, también se sirven a domicilio comidas que incluso tú aprobarías…

—Ya… Seguro… —ella giró la cabeza, molesta—. Vaya forma de tirar el dinero…

—Siéntate y descansa —las sombras azules bajo sus ojos le sobrecogieron—. Ya —dijo señalando al sillón. Ella fue y se sentó. Refunfuñando todo el camino, eso sí…

* * *

Cuando la Jovovich contemplaba la desolación en que se había convertido Raccoon City, Kyoko ahogó un bostezo.

—Enhorabuena, Mogami-san… Has 'visto' completa tu primera película de zombis.

—Gracias, Tsuruga-san. No podría haberlo conseguido sin ti —frase típica, pero no por ello menos cierta.

—Mañana la volveremos a ver. Y a oír. Completa —levantó el dedo índice delante de la cara de Kyoko, que ya estaba abriendo la boca—. Y ni una protesta —Kyoko se desinfló—. Si superas la tercera sesión te será más fácil lo demás.

—Como tú ordenes, Tsuruga-san —dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

—Mogami-san… —se acercó acortando ese metro y medio maldito—. Yo no ordeno… Sugiero…

—Tu concepto de la sugerencia difiere bastante del mío, Tsuruga-san… —contestó ella mirándose los pies.

—Me encantaría discutirlo contigo, pero ahora —Kyoko sintió sus dedos moviéndose en su pelo, "¿Pero qué demonios…?"—, ahora te vas a la cama… —y le mostró los pedacitos de confeti que le había retirado. Una sonrisa torcida le adornaba el rostro. Ella suspiró.

—Eso es culpa de Takarada-san y sus eventos locos. Creo que estaré una semana quitándome de encima todo esto… Se me meten por todas partes…

Silencio.

Silencio.

—Buenas noches, Mogami-san —dijo finalmente Ren.

—Buenas noches, Tsuruga-san —y se fue a su cuarto.

Kyoko dedicó su penúltimo pensamiento consciente a cuál sería la maldita razón por la que Tsuruga-san se pasó una hora y tres cuartos viendo una película sin sonido, una película que ya había visto, y además repetido la noche antes. El último pensamiento de Kyoko antes de quedarse dormida fue sobre el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Tsuruga-san cuando se le acercó.

Ren tendría que lidiar toda la noche con la disparatada imagen de una Kyoko sumergida en confeti dentro de una bañera.

Cubierta de confeti en vez de espuma…


	10. Chapter 10

A la mañana siguiente a Kyoko la despertó el olor de las tostadas. Se puso la bata y salió corriendo no fuera a ser que Tsuruga-san prendiera fuego al apartamento. Pero no, mujer de poca fe, sobre la encimera de la cocina le esperaban unas tostadas perfectas, con una amplia selección de mermeladas y confituras (¿y a qué tanto despliegue?), y unos apetitosos huevos revueltos especiados de eneldo.

—¿Qué? —le dijo él—. ¿A qué esa cara?

—Tsuruga-san… Tú…, ¿tú has cocinado? —a esas horas de la mañana, su cerebro es incapaz de disimular la incredulidad.

—Bueno… Es lo único que puedo hacer sin quemarlo, carbonizarlo o convertirlo en arma química…

—Ya… —y tampoco la desconfianza.

—Siéntate y come. Salimos en un rato…

Ella se sienta, y él le oye murmurar algo sobre explicarle a alguien la diferencia entre órdenes y sugerencias.

—¿Tsuruga-san? —pregunta ella después, inclinando la cabeza, adorablemente en opinión de Ren. Es su gesto habitual cuando hay algo que no comprende—. ¿No era que a ti no te entusiasmaba lo dulce? Ni en el supermercado he visto tanta variedad de mermeladas…

—Bueno… —pausa larga… Más larga…—. No sabía lo que te gustaba…

—¿Eh? —y empieza a agitar las manos delante suyo—. No, no, no… No tenías que haberte tomado tantas molestias por mí, Tsuruga-san. En serio, yo con cualquier cosa estoy bien…

—Ya sé que con cualquier cosa estás bien… —le interrumpe él—, pero quiero que comas lo que a ti te apetezca… Lo que a ti te guste…

—Uf, pero yo…, yo la mitad de estas cosas no las he probado nunca…

—Bueno, pues entonces esta es la ocasión perfecta… —y la sonrisa con que le obsequia la deja ciega por un buen rato…

* * *

Habían quedado en que la recogería esa tarde-noche en Love Me. A esa hora, las chicas ya se habían marchado. Lo que opinaba Chiori del programa de rehabilitación zombifóbica de Kyoko era un misterio. Kanae, en cambio, no se reservaba su opinión.

—Kyoko, prácticamente te estás yendo a vivir con un hombre. Un hombre soltero —"y que además está loco por ti", omitió decirle—. ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo quieres?

—Uf, Moko-san… No es tanto lo que yo quiera como lo que necesito. Tsuruga-san se está ofreciendo a ayudarme con mi, errr, 'problema', porque eso es lo que hace un buen senpai —Kanae se tiró mentalmente de los pelos—. Jamás podré retribuirle el favor… No hago más que causarle inconvenientes…

"Sí, eso seguro… Pero no de la clase que crees…".

—Bueno, lo que quiero es verte bien. Si es lo que has decidido, pues así sea. Pero prométeme una cosa… —Kyoko asiente vigorosamente con los ojos brillantes de emoción ante la preocupación que su mejor amiga muestra por ella—. Prométeme que si te sientes molesta o incómoda en cualquier momento, o si sientes que la situación te supera, me avisarás.

—Pero Moko-san, qué cosas tienes… —rió Kyoko—, ni que Tsuruga-san fuera a abalanzarse sobre mí…

Kanae sacudió la cabeza. La ceguera de su amiga con todo el tema de Tsuruga Ren la dejaba atónita. Porque no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver… Y Kyoko estaba empeñada en no ver. En cierto modo, le daba lástima su amiga… Porque el día que abriera los ojos se iba a pegar el batacazo del siglo. Enfrente mismo de Tsuruga Ren…

* * *

Cuando le abrió la puerta de la sala Love Me, el aspecto compungido de Kyoko ya le dijo que algo no iba bien…

—Tsuruga-san, perdona por haberte hecho perder el tiempo, pero hoy no podré irme contigo…

Los hombros de Ren caen en desilusión ante la noticia, pero Kyoko una vez más, malinterpreta su correcto significado.

—Lo siento, lo siento… Se me fue de la cabeza avisarte con tiempo… Habías programado esta noche para nosotros, sacrificando tu tiempo libre por mí, y ahora yo te aviso con tan poca antelación para que puedas hacer nuevos planes…

—Mogami-san… ¿De qué estás hablando? —No, no puede estar diciendo eso…, se dijo Ren. No puede seguir pensando eso…

—De que tendrás mil cosas que hacer, gente con la que estar, sitios a los que ir… —un destello enojado/herido/de senpai (Kyoko no sabe cuál, ¿quizás todos a la vez?) brilló en los ojos de Ren.

Él se acerca a ella, casi invadiendo su espacio personal, y se dobla lo justo para poner sus ojos a la altura de los de Kyoko.

—Vamos a ver si tu linda cabecita entiende esto de una vez por todas —dijo 'linda cabecita', sí…—. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. No es un sacrificio estar contigo. Me encanta estar contigo…

Ren calla y retrocede.

Quizás haya dicho demasiado…

Ella lo mira como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Como si fuera otra persona, y no el senpai que ella reconoce… Los ojos abiertos como ventanas al alma, la boca detenida en un suspiro de asombro, y las mejillas luchando por sofocar el sonrojo.

—Ts-Tsuruga-san… ¿Hablas en serio? —ella lucha por mantener un tono de voz firme y sereno. A veces le va mejor, otras no…

—Siempre hablo en serio contigo, Mogami-san —dice él en voz baja.

—Ah…

Ren está nervioso. Lo disimula, porque para eso es actor, pero está realmente nervioso. Sí, ha hablado de más. Aunque lo más seguro es que Kyoko entienda otra cosa totalmente distinta. Lo más probable es que ella piense que él piensa en ella como una amiga. O algo así…

Lo cual es igual de decepcionante…

—¿Y bien? —pregunta él.

—¿Eh? —responde Kyoko volviendo en sí.

—¿Por qué no puedes venir esta noche a casa? —Oh Dios mío, dijo 'a casa'… Ren se está dando imaginarios cabezazos contra la pared… Maldita mente traidora…

—Ah, eso… Sí… Resulta que tengo un examen mañana. Como no he ido estos últimos días, no me había enterado… —una chispita de dolor se formó en los labios de Kyoko. No tiene amigos en el instituto que le avisen de esas cosas…—. Solo tengo esta noche para estudiar.

—Tonterías. Cenamos juntos y luego te pones a estudiar.

—¿Pero no me has oído, Tsuruga-san? No puedo ir…

—Mogami-san… Seamos sinceros… Si te vas al Darumaya seguramente acabes ayudándolos con el restaurante en vez de sentarte a estudiar. ¿Me equivoco?

El suspiro de resignación que salió de su boca le hizo saber a Ren que había ganado.

—Perfecto —le sonrió burlón—. ¿Nos vamos? Tienes que estudiar…

Kyoko puso los ojos en blanco antes de tomar sus cosas y salir con él.

* * *

A eso de casi las doce, cuando ya tenía la cabeza a punto de explotar y los números se le mezclaban, el delicioso aroma de un té recién hecho le hace despegar la nariz de sus apuntes para ver a Ren poniéndole la humeante taza a su lado.

—Eres un santo… —le agradeció ella con una sonrisa tan tierna, tan de verdad, que Ren casi estuvo tentado de...

Pero no, ella tenía que estudiar…

Tsuruga Ren se da la vuelta para que Kyoko no vea la desacostumbrada sombra de rubor que lucha por salir…

A Hizuri Kuon le habían llamado muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca un santo…


	11. Chapter 11

—Es hora de acortar distancias —le dijo Hizuri Kuon a su reflejo—. Literalmente…

Tres noches de zombis, una de estudios y los tres días previos. Una semana. Y Kyoko no se sienta ni un centímetro más cerca de lo que lo hizo la primera noche. Su plan secreto se revelaba infructuoso. Era frustrante… No es que fuera a lanzarse sobre ella ni nada de eso… Solo quería… Quería… ¿Qué demonios quería? ¿Que se le abrazara? ¿Que lo viera como su protector anti-zombis? ¿Que lo viera como cualquier cosa que no fuera su senpai?

Pues debería dejar de comportarse como un maldito senpai…

Eso, para empezar…

Le quedaban solo cinco noches de esa semana restante antes de que Kyoko se incorporara al rodaje de su nueva película. Cinco noches con sus cinco mañanas.

Se pasaba los ratos muertos entre trabajo y trabajo pensando en formas de acercarse a Kyoko. Planeando estrategias y situaciones, simulando conversaciones y anticipando reacciones. Sin darse cuenta, obviamente, que él era protagonista y jugador de su propio LoveSim. Yashiro lo contemplaba con una mezcla de diversión y conmiseración. La verdad es que no podía decir que su trabajo fuera aburrido…

Pero luego le atacaban a Ren los remordimientos y la mala conciencia. Kyoko quería este papel. Estaba haciendo todo esto por ella. Para que ella pudiera enfrentarse a sus miedos y hacerlo bien. No para alentar sus fantasías nocturnas. No para hacerse ilusiones. Ni para su propio beneficio. Si no por el de ella.

—Pero serás egoísta… —se decía frustrado y enojado consigo mismo.

Una idea se le ocurrió cuando lo estaban maquillando para un rodaje. Consultó su agenda (i.e., Yashiro), realizó un par de llamadas y confirmó horarios. Solo entonces llamó a Kyoko.

—Buenas tardes, Mogami-san… ¿Cómo te fue el examen?... Me alegro mucho, aunque no tenía dudas al respecto… Sí, quería preguntarte una cosa… ¿Podrías sacar un hueco esta tarde entre las seis y las ocho?... Es una sorpresa. Te juro que no te arrepentirás…

* * *

La Bruja. Tsuruga-san la había llevado con la Bruja. Su cabeza empezó a divagar sobre maquillajes y hermosas princesas hasta el momento en que su senpai le explicó la verdadera razón de su reunión.

La idea era que la Bruja aplicara su talento en Kyoko para convertirla en un zombi. De más está decir que Kyoko se horrorizó sobremanera, pero Ren argumentó que solo así desmitificaría el proceso de zombificación. Lo que quiera que significara eso…

Jelly Woods, cuyo corazón era más grande que su pequeñita figura, no pudo negarse a la solicitud de Tsuruga Ren, y más al saber que era por ayudar a la muchacha. Así que había accedido.

—Odio ver mi magia empleada en esto… —suspira—. Pero en fin, también es arte, Kyoko-chan… De otra clase, desde luego, pero arte…

Y empezó el proceso de zombificación.

Kyoko, sentada frente al espejo, fue viendo cómo su piel se tornó cetrina, con visos grisáceos, del color macilento de la carne echada a perder. Grandes sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos dorados, una raya roja bajo los párpados que daba un efecto espantoso, como si sus ojos sangraran. Pintó sus dientes de amarillo o negro, según conviniera, y la hermosa dentadura de Kyoko se vio convertida en un foso de podredumbre. Luego la despeinó de tal manera que pareciera que nunca un peine hubiera pasado por sus cabellos. No descuidó el cuello, las orejas, las manos…, ninguna zona de piel expuesta…, todo del mismo color de muerte…

—Kyoko-chan… —le dijo Jelly—. Ahora enturbia tu mirada. Luce aún demasiado viva…

Kyoko asintió. Sabía lo que quería decir. Apagó entonces el brillo de sus ojos en una mirada muerta, desprovista de esa chispa vital que los anima. Y entonces se miró al espejo.

Y lo que vio Kyoko era un monstruo horrible.

Un muerto andante.

Sin prótesis ni cicatrices de pega, solamente con maquillaje y artes mágicas, Jelly Woods, la Bruja, la había convertido en un zombi. Caracterizada como se caracterizan todos los zombis del cine… Una persona maquillada y convenientemente 'modificada'… La había convertido en un cadáver que podría participar en una película sin problemas. No por supuesto un zombi que ya se estuviera cayendo a cachos, putrefacto y en avanzado estado de descomposición, sino uno reciente, de esos que solo llevan no-muertos uno o dos días. Eso mismo era lo que veía Kyoko al mirarse al espejo.

—En verdad que eres el muerto viviente más encantador del mundo… —oyó la voz risueña de Tsuruga-san desde atrás…—. Con gusto me dejaría zombificar por ti, Mogami-san…

—Tsuruga-san, qué cosas tienes, por favor… —respondió ella, molesta con sus burlas.

—Aunque primero tendrías que atraparme…

A Kyoko de repente le dieron ganas de morderle…


	12. Chapter 12

Convenientemente deszombificada y sobrepuesta a su repentino deseo de comerse a su senpai, y con la solemne promesa a Jelly Woods, por parte de ambos, de 'nunca jamás volver a mancillar ni ocultar la belleza natural de Kyoko-chan', se pusieron en camino para llegar al apartamento.

Pero el pertinaz antojo carnívoro no desaparece de su mente. Había querido hincar sus dientes en él. Por un momento lo consideró. Seriamente… Allí mismo, tal como estaba. Delante de la Bruja…

Nooo. Ella jamás mordería a Tsuruga Ren… Por más que él lo hubiera hecho dos veces, en aquel sueño o más bien pesadilla que había tenido la primera noche. Kyoko se repetía que había sido culpa del maquillaje. Cuando tuvo que vaciar su mirada, como buena actriz, ella se convirtió en un zombi. Era el zombi. Había entrado en carácter, y como lo propio de los zombis es morder, pues quiso morder. Excusas... Pero lo curioso era que no había sentido el más mínimo interés por la Bruja. Era el cuello de su senpai el que quería tener en su boca. No el cerebro (que por otro lado es el alimento preferido de cualquier zombi que se precie…). Sino el cuello. Aquel cuello largo de líneas elegantes. Aquel cuello que ella ya había probado una vez, hace una eternidad… Aquel cuello que prácticamente suplicaba ser mordido y lamido. Saboreado… Deliciosamente paladeado…

Pero lo peor no era eso.

No.

Lo peor fue que pensó en cómo sería sentir la boca de Tsuruga Ren en el suyo… En su cuello.

Él, lamiéndola y mordiéndola a ella…

A su lado en el coche, Ren pudo ver cómo Kyoko intentaba ocultar su rostro mirando por la ventana. Su cara (al menos la parte que él podía ver) alcanzaba nuevas cotas no registradas en la escala cromática. Rojo lava volcánica a punto de ebullición, podría llamarse a este nuevo tono… ¿Qué demonios estaría pasando por su cabecita para llegar a esos extremos? Parecía a punto de explotar, o de entrar en erupción. O algo así…

¿Por qué?

Mientras, a Kyoko ese nuevo pensamiento (escandaloso en una doncella casta y pura como ella…) le hace considerar aquella pesadilla con nuevos ojos… Ojos nublados por nuevos sentimientos, nuevas sensaciones a las que aún no sabe ponerles nombre…

¿Acaso temía ser devorada por él? ¿Era quizás ella la que quería ser devorada por él? ¿O era así cómo se sentía ella cuando estaba con él? La tierna ovejita indefensa frente al lobo… Porque a veces tenía la sensación de que él… Bueno… No sabía cómo decirlo… Cómo si él estuviera pensando en otra cosa… Eran sus silencios… O sus sonrisas sin venir a cuento… O las charlas sin sentido… O los cumplidos disfrazados de reproches didácticos… Pero sobre todo eran sus ojos… No…, no era el emperador de la noche. No. Era otra cosa… Algo dulce, pero a la vez triste. E intenso… Algo que tiraba de ella y que la hacía querer hundirse en ellos…

¿Anhelo?

Kyoko sacude la cabeza, como para quitarse esas ideas de encima… Ren la observa de reojo sin decir palabra… De más está decir que al menos una neurona sigue pendiente del tráfico vial.

El amor tiene que estar volviéndola idiota… Esa es la conclusión a la que llega Kyoko. Ya no es tan ingenua como para no saber que lo que siente es deseo. Lo ha sentido antes, por más que se negara a reconocerlo con ese nombre. Antes… Aquella noche…

Y no fue con el Shoracha.

Porque cuando Shotaro se paseaba sin camisa por el apartamento lo hacía para burlarse de ella. Para ponerla nerviosa. Y ella se ruborizaba, por supuesto. Porque atentaba contra su sentido de la decencia. Y no porque le dieran ganas de pasearse sobre su pecho. Dejándola con ganas de más…

Sí… Se tiene que estar volviendo idiota. Tonta perdida, sin remedio…

Él nunca la miraría así. Por más que la Bruja hable de su belleza natural… Ah, y esa es otra. ¿Cómo que 'belleza'? ¿Bella? Más bien, normalita, del montón. Totalmente anodina, insulsa, insignificante… Sin atractivo...

Agh... ¿Qué le pasa últimamente a la gente? ¿Acaso pretendían volverla loca?

* * *

Kyoko aún venía rumiando el juramento profesado a la Bruja. No entendía eso de belleza natural. Andaba ella en piloto automático, por así decirlo, mientras Ren la miraba sin decir nada, dejándola hacer, y pensando qué procesos mentales se estarían gestionando en esa cabeza suya. Porque algo se estaba cociendo allí dentro. Algo a fuego lento… ¿Pero el qué?

Y mientras ella deja sus cosas en su habitación, él va preparando la siguiente película, que esta noche es _28 días después_. A Ren casi se le cae el mando a distancia al suelo cuando Kyoko se sienta a medio metro de él. Ella. El metro y medio maldito reducido de golpe y porrazo. Y Ren está feliz con eso… Más que feliz… Pero ahora la cuestión es otra… El corazón le va a mil por hora decidiendo si debe o no debe estirar el brazo por sobre el respaldo del sofá. Ni que fuera un adolescente en el cine con su novia…

"Sí… Las ganas tuyas de que fuera tu novia…", se dice. "A la mierda… Allá voy".

Y mientras el empijamado Jim, recién salido del coma, recorre un Londres desierto, donde solo se mueven los pájaros y los papeles al capricho del viento, te ves a Hizuri Kuon, a.k.a. Tsuruga Ren, alias Corn, estirando el brazo disimuladamente como quinceañero. "Que parezca natural", eso es lo primero. Su mano queda situada detrás de Kyoko, reposando con aparente despreocupación, pero a sus dedos les pica la urgencia de jugar con el corto pelo a su alcance. "No. Por lo que más quieras, no. Ni se te ocurra…".

La verdad es que Kuon hace rato que dejó de atender a la película. Vale que ya la había visto, hace años, pero no era por eso por lo que no estaba prestando atención. Estaba sumamente concentrado en que sus dedos no cobraran vida propia e hicieran por su cuenta aquello por lo que se estaba muriendo de ganas. Y tan concentrado estaba en su particular misión autoimpuesta que se lo perdió.

No lo vio venir…

No vio al joven Jim entrar en el aquel patio, lleno de sábanas blancas tendidas al sol. No vio al zombi encadenado saltar repentinamente sobre el muchacho.

No.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía a Kyoko encima, temblando de miedo y agarrada a su camisa. Respirando en su cuello…

Un regalo de los dioses…

Una ofrenda para el sacrificio.

 _Y él, lo único que hace es pasarle un brazo por la espalda, rodearla luego con el otro, y acercarla aún más a él… Eso es… Disfrutando el momento…_

 _"Debería darte vergüenza, Hizuri Kuon…"._

 _Pues no…_

¿Y ahora qué?


	13. Chapter 13

Que mal rayo le parta.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

¿Pero qué diablos ha hecho su cuerpo sin su permiso?

¿Es que ni siquiera se puede fiar ya de las reacciones de su propio cuerpo?

Se había lanzado sobre él. A traición. O de puro susto. Porque el maldito zombi sí que la había asustado. Eso era cierto. Pero las otras noches también había sufrido de miedo y ella no había hecho ninguna burrada como la de ahora.

¿Y qué hacía ella sentada tan cerca?

Porque está bien segura de que él ya estaba sentado cuando ella llegó. Fue ella. Su traicionero cuerpo…

¿En qué redemonios estaba ella pensando?

"Dios mío, ¿y qué va a pensar él de mí?", atina Kyoko a considerar en algún momento.

Ren, para qué vamos a engañarnos, simplemente estaba disfrutando de la experiencia. Esto es lo que quería desde el principio, y esto es lo que consiguió…

Sus pensamientos habían cruzado hace rato la clasificación para todos los públicos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Kyoko se había puesto rígida como una tabla y empezaba a alejarse de él. No le quedó otra que, de mala gana, soltar su abrazo. "Ahora vendrán las excusas y el arrepentimiento sin fin", pensó.

Y efectivamente llegaron.

* * *

Tres minutos más tarde…

(Más bien cinco…)

—Mogami-san… En serio… Para… Ya está. Que no me molesta. No me siento ofendido. No pasa nada… —pero Kyoko no se fía. La nube negra sobre la cabeza de Tsuruga Ren desmiente sus palabras.

—Pero Tsuruga-san… Como mi senpai, yo…

—Ya está bien, Mogami-san… —interrumpe él en un tono que no da opción a réplica. Estaba empezando a cansarse. Le sacaba de quicio que ella se preocupara tanto por el senpai de las narices. Y sobre todo, que considerara una osadía el tocarle…—. Yo jamás me molestaría porque me abraces… Y mucho menos por hacerlo yo… Ni que fuera a quejarme… —"Stop. Detente ahí. Vas a acabar hablando de más…".

Habló de más. Definitivamente habló de más.

—Tsuruga-san… ¿Qué…

—¿Terminamos de ver la película? —interrumpió él otra vez.

Se dio la vuelta, la dejó con la palabra en la boca, y retrocedió hasta la escena en la que Jim es asaltado por el zombi encadenado, la misma que había causado el abrazo y la interminable perorata.

Kyoko seguía mirándolo, con el desconcierto pintado en el rostro, mientras Ren tenía la vista perfectamente orientada hacia la pantalla. ¿Realmente terminó de ver la película? No se sabe. Pero su cabeza no se movió. La vista bien al frente.

Kyoko sí. A medio metro de distancia, porque ya no tenía sentido volver al metro y medio de seguridad (ni quería…), ella se obligó a ver a la muchacha colgarse detrás del espejo huyendo de muertos y vivos, a un hijo de su madre esconderse en la alacena, y ver a Jim tinto en sangre matar al otro cabrón. Ella sí que terminó de ver la película. Con todo el miedo que aún le causaban… Porque para eso estaba haciendo todo esto… Aunque algún 'Tsuruga-san está raro' sí que se coló de vez en cuando en sus pensamientos. Ya pensaría en eso más tarde. En eso y en su cuello. En lo que sintió cuando le saltó encima.

Muchas cosas para pensar, por cierto…

Lo siguiente fue una lección de crítica cinematográfica a la vieja usanza. Para que luego digan que Tsuruga Ren no es un senpai bien formado…

—En _28 días después_ , los zombis son lo que son, llámalos enfermos si quieres, o infectados… Hacen lo que hacen a causa del virus. No hay motivos ocultos. No hay segundas intenciones. Los humanos son los verdaderos monstruos… Terribles. Horribles… —Kyoko asiente, bebiendo de las palabras del senpai. Ren frunce el ceño. Aunque si fuera sincero consigo mismo, debería reconocer que le gusta ver la admiración en sus ojos. Pero solamente cuando la causa él…—. Personalmente opino que años más tarde _The Walking Dead_ explotó esta idea. Si hasta empieza igual, con el protagonista en coma…

—Mok-…, Kotonami-san me ha dicho que en la serie hay más muertos por mano de los vivos que por zombis…

—Exactamente… Llevan la idea original a nuevos niveles de violencia… Pero me sigue gustando más la versión inglesa… Aunque la segunda parte, _28 semanas después_ (la verdad, se rompieron la cabeza con el título…), está bien dirigida (un joven director canario*), estupendamente interpretada (adoro a Carlyle y a Renner, que conste…), pero no tiene chispa. No engancha, casi no emociona… Aunque si es cierto lo que se rumorea puede que haya una _28 meses después_ algún día —ladea la cabeza haciendo un gesto de qué le vamos a hacer…

—¿Cómo sabes tanto? —pregunta Kyoko asombrada.

—Me gusta el género… —le responde él, sin evitar una sonrisa.

—Tremendos gustos los tuyos, Tsuruga-san… —replica Kyoko arrugando la nariz.

—Creo que precisamente tú no deberías criticar mis gustos…

—¿Eh?

Ni caso…

Ren hablaba y hablaba, porque si seguía hablando, no pensaba. Hablar, hablar… Si seguía hablando, no pensaba en Kyoko en sus brazos. Ni en el olor de su pelo… Ni en el cosquilleo de su nariz en su piel…

Así que sí, más valía que siguiera hablando…

* * *

Entre charla y charla, acabaron viendo esa noche en internet _Steadfast Stanley_. Kyoko estaba muy emocionada porque Moko-san se la había recomendado y solo por eso había que verla. El argumento era bien sencillo: un perrito que solo quiere volver con su amo en medio de un apocalipsis zombi.

Y Kyoko por fin pudo decir que una película de zombis le gustó.

No es que hubiera visto muchas, eso para empezar...

Dejemos al margen que dicha 'película' es un corto que dura cuatro minutos con doce segundos, y que además es de animación, y no de imagen real…

Pero le gustó.

Y eso ya es un triunfo.

Y además no tuvo que volver a asaltar a Tsuruga-san.

* * *

 _* Sí, Tsuruga Ren sabe dónde están las Islas Canarias :)_

 _** A_ _ **Diosa Luna**_ _, que me proporciona voluntaria e incansablemente títulos y títulos de pelis de zombis, con los debidos comentarios. Gracias por Stanley._


	14. Chapter 14

La siguiente noche que se vieron fue un poco incómoda. Al menos para Kyoko…

Era la primera vez que ella hacía uso del privilegio exclusivo ("Tremenda redundancia… Todos los privilegios son exclusivos…", rezongaba Kyoko) de pertenecer a la selecta y (extrañamente) reducidísima lista de personas autorizadas para acceder libremente al apartamento en ausencia del propietario. Hala, se tarda más en decirlo que en hacerlo: el portero le abrió…

Mientras preparaba la cena, aprovechando que Tsuruga-san no estaba allí para impedírselo (Qué manía tenía ese hombre con que ella no cocinara para él… Si no fuera porque se lo come todo sin protestar demasiado, pensaría que es que no le gusta su cocina…), reflexionaba sobre la noche anterior.

Se siente un poco sucia. En el mal sentido. Aunque impura sería una palabra más precisa… Ha utilizado la película para su propia satisfacción. No es que no se asustara, que sí que lo hizo, pero tampoco puede decir que aborreciera enterrarse en ese cuello que últimamente tanto le fascinaba… Suspiró… Eso no se hace… ¿Qué diría Tsuruga-san si se enterara?

¿Perdiendo su 'pureza' justo con/a quien prometió salvaguardarla?

Estaba mancillando el sagrado vínculo entre kohai y senpai…

Era una persona horrible…

Para más inri, aquel zombi descarnado que _la admiraba_ _muchísimo_ había vuelto a aparecer en sus pesadillas (?), solo que esta vez ella también era un zombi, y era ella quien le sacaba el corazón y se lo comía de un bocado. Con sumo gusto.

Y después ella le desgarraba el cuello.

Ni a alguien como Kyoko se le escapaba el significado 'oculto' de tal sueño…

Pero tendría que seguir con esas reflexiones más tarde porque le llegó el sonido de las llaves en la puerta…

* * *

Cuando Ren abrió le recibió el olor a comida. Kyoko ya estaba allí…

Fue como verse dentro de una película escrita por Takarada Lory… El típico tópico del chico que llega a casa y está feliz de que la chica que ama esté allí cocinando para él.

Ren podía imaginar el argumento completo. Demonios, lo estaba viviendo… Pero seguramente la escena no terminaría de la manera esperada. Porque con Kyoko, la vida sería cualquier cosa menos aburrida y predecible. Y mucho, mucho más interesante, ciertamente…

—¡Estoy en casa! —dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos. "Dios, qué bien sentaba decirlo".

—¡Bienvenido! —se oyó de lejos. Sí, era estupendo volver a casa y encontrar el calor de un hogar, no una casa fría y vacía…

¿Lo ves? Igualito que si lo hubiera escrito Lory… Tal cual según el guión…

Pero ahí se acababa toda semejanza…

* * *

Esa noche y las dos siguientes pasaron. Habían aprovechado también el día del domingo, que Ren tenía libre por completo (cortesía de su eficacísimo mánager), para hacer un maratón de cine. Desde bien temprano, con las cortinas bien cerradas y las persianas bajadas, para evitar la luz del sol, como si fueran vampiros (no de los de Stoker, por supuesto, sino vampiros de los de serie B, de esos que se convierten en polvo en cuanto un haz de luz solar los alcanza…).

Ren les había surtido de las guarrerías típicas de todo maratón que se precie, cual kit de supervivencia apocalíptica, ignorando las protestas de Kyoko como el que oye llover. Guarrerías dulces y saladas, para todos los gustos, desde palomitas, chocolates varios a papas fritas, y frutos secos sin fin, todo regado con refrescos de mil sabores, porque cierto caballero no sabía los gustos de su dama… Muy japonés no era tal despliegue, rezongó Kyoko…

Desde luego, no era lo mismo ver una peli de zombis a la 'luz' del día… Ni era lo mismo ver una detrás de otra, mezclando detalles y personajes, confundiendo de sitio vísceras, mordidas y ataques y sustos… Lo único que tenía claro era que un tal George A. Romero era _el puto amo_ (palabras textuales de Tsuruga Ren) en esto de las pelis de zombis. Un dios. No. _El Dios_. Hasta el punto de versionarse a sí mismo y rodar la misma película con veinte años de diferencia. Perdón, veintidós. Y luego más, muchas más, sentando las bases del género. No eran ya las criaturas pasivas y obedientes de las leyendas del Caribe, le dijo. Con Romero se convirtieron en los monstruos hambrientos que tanto la asustaban. Ella solo sabe que el ataque al centro comercial donde se refugiaban los personajes de una de esas casi la mata de la ansiedad. Angustiosa… ¿Y aquella en blanco y negro, todos encerrados en una casa, donde no se salvaba ni el apuntador? Terrible… Vivos contra vivos, mientras los no-muertos los rodean… Y los títulos, no te olvides de los títulos… Todos tienen que llevar la palabra 'muertos' o 'muertos vivientes', y si lleva además alguna referencia temporal, como 'amanecer', 'anochecer', 'día' o 'noche', o directamente la palabra 'zombie', pues mejor… Aunque se admiten las variantes con solo 'Z'… Como si hubiera que dejar claro qué película vas a ver… Por favor… Que alguien se apiade de ella, le pegue un tiro ya y acabe con su sufrimiento…

También había algunas comedias, pero sin perder de vista la casquería sangrienta y putrefacta… La otra noche habían visto una muy divertida (o todo lo divertido que puede ser ver a los muertos vivientes), porque te iba señalando con ejemplos clarísimos las reglas de supervivencia básicas, y terminaba en un parque de atracciones pegando tiros a los zombis como si fueran patos de feria… Y había también una peli inglesa, con un actor pelirrojo que le gustaba mucho, pero del que nunca recuerda el nombre, Shimon o Simon algo…, donde los zombis eran lentos, lentísimos, y usaban los discos de vinilo como armas arrojadizas, como si fuera el mejor machete que el acero pudiera comprar… Aunque a ella el humor negro inglés le cuesta un poco pillarlo…

Pero no, ese domingo ya lo tenía todo mezclado…

A estas alturas, Kyoko ya estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, y el estómago inflado de gases, cortesía del famoso Ramune. Era divertido abrirlos, empujar la canica y ver cómo se formaba la espuma cuando caía en contacto con el refresco. Además, eran riquísimos… Los que más, el de sandía y el de fresa, aunque el de cereza también… Vale…, todos los rojos le gustaron a rabiar. Shotaro jamás había tenido el detalle de invitarle a uno, y ella bastante hacía con matarse a trabajar para pagar el alquiler. En cambio este hombre, este hombre que a veces actúa como un niño, le había traído tropecientos para elegir… Para que ella eligiera… Igual que con las mermeladas… En fin, había bebido demasiado, eso seguro. Así que más valía preparar un poco de té para la digestión, o estaría pegando escopetazos toda la noche…

Ya se estaba poniendo en pie cuando vio que le ponían delante una bandeja. Precisamente con té. Ella levantó la cabeza y vio a Ren sentándose a su lado, en el suelo.

—¿Pero cómo…? —preguntó ella con los ojos llenos de asombro.

—Ah, bueno, fácil… —responde él en tono burlón, para variar…—. Te leo la mente, ¿no te lo había dicho?

Y entonces pasó una cosa muy interesante.

Mogami Kyoko se ruborizó.


	15. Chapter 15

Pero…

¿Pero qué…?

¿Pero qué demonios?

¿Qué?

¿Pensaba ella que él de verdad…?

Noooo… No podía ser tan crédula…

¿O sí?

¿Pero qué pensamientos le pasaban a Kyoko por la cabeza?

¿Pero qué pensamientos le pasaban a Kyoko por la cabeza que la hacían enrojecer así?

Porque el _Rojo lava volcánica a punto de ebullición_ del otro día había sido desbancado y sustituido sin transición alguna por el _Rojo de la vergüenza en estado de sublimación_. Y por sublimación debe entenderse el proceso físico por el que se pasa de estado sólido a gaseoso sin pasar por el estado líquido.

Pues esa era Kyoko… Metafóricamente hablando, claro. O al menos, casi…

La susodicha, convertida en un humeante borrón indefinible, aunque definitivamente corpóreo, pasó por su lado y huyó al cuarto de baño.

Sus buenos veinte minutos de negociaciones monologadas, sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta cerrada, le llevó a Ren convencerla de que no tenía poderes extrasensoriales ni era telépata. Aunque luego lo tuvo peor para que ella le perdonara por convertirla en el objeto de sus burlas.

—Tsuruga-san, esto tiene que parar… No puedes seguir riéndote de mí… La mitad de las veces no te sigo, y me cuesta distinguir cuándo me hablas en serio y cuándo no… —le dijo Kyoko absolutamente seria, la puerta del baño ya abierta—. Yo…, yo entiendo que como tu kohai, me toca soportar las excentricidades y manías de mi senpai, pero tampoco entiendo por qué soy yo la única de quien te burlas así…

Ah, la nube negra fue instantánea…

Kyoko no sabría precisar de qué, pero estaba ahí… Si no lo conociera, diría que de miseria y desesperación, y quizás frustración, pero tal cosa era imposible.

¿Tsuruga Ren? Imposible.

* * *

Con intención de enmienda, el desdichado, desesperado y positivamente frustrado Tsuruga Ren optó por rebajar el nivel de zombicidad con la siguiente película. Eran las tres de la tarde del domingo de su última sesión, así que optó por algo ligero. Acabó comprándola a demanda cuando Kyoko estaba calentando el té. Ya había tenido protestas más que de sobra…

Y Kyoko se encontró con la película _La novia cadáver_ , de Tim Burton. Una deliciosa película de animación, utilizando la técnica antigua del _stop motion_ , una apuesta arriesgada en los tiempos en que ya todo se hacía por ordenador. Pero lo merece. Una joya.

Hay que decir que Kyoko llevó esta película mucho mejor que cualquier otra. Era una historia de amor, a fin de cuentas… De amor. Quién te ha visto y quién te ve… Y ni una sola furia hizo acto de presencia sino únicamente cuando aquel canalla la engañó y la dejó abandonada y muerta en el bosque. Oh, por supuesto que se engrifó con el inframundo, con los muertos andantes, y danzantes, con los bichos y los huesos descarnados, pero mira, la historia y la música la fueron capturando… Y el color… Especialmente el color… El fuerte contraste entre los dos mundos te atraía a aquel lugar de muerte, color y alegría, mientras que la vida, el mundo de los vivos, era gris y fúnebre… Sí que se asustó durante un momento cuando los muertos caminaron sobre las tierras de los vivos, pero fue tan hermoso ver cómo se reunían con sus seres queridos… Y sobre todo, y especialmente, y por encima de tooodas las cosas, ver cómo el villano pagaba por sus desmanes...

Ahora que Ren la tenía con los ojitos brillantes de emoción, a puntito de caramelo, aprovechó para 'vengarse' con una película en especial. Casquería gratuita, ojos rojos y cerebros al aire… Una película antigua, de serie B, pero que serviría como 'represalia'… Dios, cómo le dolía lo que le había dicho antes. Ella no sabía cuánto daño le había hecho, ni cómo aquel 'senpai' se le seguía clavando en el alma. Para ella todos sus gestos, todas sus insinuaciones, sus bromas, todos sus deslices verbales, eran 'excentricidades y manías'. Así que es eso… Ella simplemente lo soporta. Al senpai de marras… Y siempre lo iba a ver así…

 _No profanar el sueño de los muertos._

¡A comer cerebros!

Su triste y pequeña venganza, un gesto de amor herido disfrazado con los actos del senpai.

Y mientras los protagonistas estaban reunidos en la morgue examinando los restos de un muerto fallecido por segunda vez, ocurrió lo inimaginable…

Kyoko se durmió.

Kyoko se durmió viendo una película de zombis.

Ahí queda eso…


	16. Chapter 16

Ren parpadeó dos veces.

No es posible…

¿Kyoko dormida?

Mira bien dónde ha quedado tu ridícula venganza, Hizuri Kuon…, se dijo. Pero serás tonto…

Ah, muy tonto no fue porque aprovechó para recrearse en la visión del rostro dormido de su amada. Muy típico, muy cliché, pero es que él solo había visto a Kyoko dormida una vez. Sus noches como Setsu no cuentan. Eso era otra historia. Esa no era Kyoko.

La cabeza le colgaba ligeramente hacia atrás, apenas apoyada en el sofá, colgando en ángulo incómodo. La boca entreabierta y la respiración pausada y rítmica de quien duerme un sueño profundo y tranquilo. Frunció el ceño. De seguir así, despertará con dolor de cuello. Mejor acostarla en el sofá. Eso fue lo que pensó. Noble y desinteresada decisión. Sí, claro. Una idea traidora cruzó veloz como el rayo. La volvería a tener en sus brazos. Durante dos segundos sería suya.

"O todo lo tuya que puede ser alguien que jamás te considerará otra cosa que un excéntrico senpai…", contrarrestó su mente racional.

No quiso que la amargura de ese pensamiento le estropeara ese momento. Seguía maravillándole lo poquita cosa que era entre sus brazos. Leve, etérea, como si fuera una pequeña hada que hubiera decidido tornarse humana. La compañera perfecta para Corn…

Lástima que de Corn ya casi no quedara nada…, se dijo.

Por suerte no se revolvía en sus brazos como aquella vez, cuando rodaban _Ring Doh_ , más bien al contrario, Kyoko se acurrucó aún más contra él. Enterró su naricilla en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas, y él no pudo evitar mover la cabeza para acariciar su pelo con su mejilla.

Mientras la depositaba con muchísimo cuidado en el sillón, aún con sus brazos en torno a ella, Kyoko despertó.

Él se había congelado en mitad de la acción, perdido en los ojos de Kyoko. Ojos que se abrieron todo lo que daban de sí. Ren vio en ellos sorpresa, pero no miedo.

Ella no tenía miedo.

Bien, pero él sí.

Porque el 'excéntrico senpai' solo tendría esta oportunidad una vez en la vida…

Que sea lo que los dioses quieran…

Ren podía sentir cómo su aliento se mezclaba con el suyo. Podía ver cómo sus ojos brillaban. Cómo se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior… A él el pulso le iba a mil, su respiración se hizo más rápida y pesada. Ella pudo ver el gesto involuntario de humedecerse los labios. Ella hizo lo mismo…

—Kyoko, yo… —dijo casi sin voz y empezó acercarse más, a reducir esa distancia que ya antes era diminuta, y sus labios ya se tocaban cuando…

… Cuando un grito aterrador hizo que Kyoko saliera volando hasta la otra punta del sillón…

[Insertar aquí, no verbalizados, todos los improperios, maldiciones y palabrotas en lengua inglesa conocidos]

Kyoko se llevaba la mano al pecho intentando evitar que el corazón se le saliera del pecho.

Ren intentaba que su mandíbula no cayera al suelo.

Kyoko no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Ren no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Tsuruga Ren la había besado.

Le habían interrumpido el beso con Kyoko.

Kyoko no decía nada.

Ren no decía nada.

De fondo se oían los gruñidos satisfechos de varios zombis disfrutando de su cena.

El par de tontos por fin se movió…

—Kyoko, yo… —volvió a decir él desde su lado del sillón.

—Ts-Tsuruga-san… —balbuceó ella.

Él se puso en pie y se la quedó mirando. Dio un paso adelante pero Kyoko se envaró al verlo moverse hacia ella. Se detuvo.

Y de nuevo, la puñalada…

—P-Perdón, Tsuruga-san… —dijo ella—. Fue un accidente…

—Un… Un accidente… —no puede creer lo que oye…

—Sí, claro… Claro que sí —repite ella con más convicción—. Estábamos muy cerca y…

—Dime… ¿Qué parte del beso puede considerarse 'un accidente'? —no había ira en su voz. No estaba enojado, no, no era eso…—. Yo quería y tú querías. Eso no es un accidente…

—¿T-Tú…? —a Kyoko los ojos se le van a salir de las órbitas—. ¿Tú querías?

Y por una vez, la verdad…

—Sí.

Kyoko lucha por refrenar su desbocado corazón. La cabeza le da vueltas y amenaza con hacerla caer al suelo. Su mano se aferra al respaldo del sillón.

—Tengo que irme —dice ella de pronto.

—¿Irte? —un nuevo golpe… ¿Cuántos más podrá aguantar?

Kyoko suspiró.

—Sí, me voy.

—Pero ibas a pasar la noche aquí…

—Ts-Tsuruga-san… Yo…, yo no puedo… —Kyoko quería huir, quería salir corriendo de allí. No podía enfrentarse a todo esto… Lo que quiera que fuera que estaba pasando…

—Entiendo…

Quién sabe lo que había en sus ojos, pero Kyoko sintió lástima por él. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Por qué había esa tristeza en ellos? ¿Por qué parecía que tenía el corazón roto?

Ella huyó a su habitación a recoger sus cosas. Maldita sea, no le cabían en la bolsa. Había estado trayendo más y más cosas y ahora no le cabían. Tendría que volver otro día. Otro día en que él no estuviera en casa… Perdón, en su casa…

Él seguía de pie en el salón, en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado, la cabeza y los hombros caídos. Reaccionó al sentirla de nuevo allí.

—Te llevo —dijo él con voz neutra. Ella nunca sabrá lo que le costó decirlo.

—No —le contestó ella con su voz más firme. Él nunca sabrá lo que le costó a ella dejar de temblar—. No hace falta que te molestes, Tsuruga-san…

Ahora sí que algo brilló en sus ojos. Algo que ella reconocía.

—Creí que había dejado claro que tú nunca molestas, Mogami-san…

A Kyoko el reproche le dolió como si fuera un latigazo.

—El portero me llamará un taxi. Gracias por todo, Tsuruga-san —contestó ella realizando un arco formal.

Ren sacudió la cabeza, como quitándole importancia, levantó un dedo diciéndole que esperara, y la dejó allí, sola, para salir corriendo a la cocina y regresar con una bolsa de papel. Empezó a llenarla atropelladamente con las películas que había sobre la mesita, sin distinguir (o quizás sin poder distinguir) si ya las habían visto o no. Sus manos nerviosas las guardaron todas. Triste intento de demorar el momento en que Kyoko saliera por esa puerta.

—Ten —le puso la bolsa en las manos, con firmeza, para que ella no pudiera rechazarlas—. Por si las necesitas… Que no creo, visto lo visto, pero por si acaso… —inhala y deja salir el aire lentamente. A Kyoko le cuesta un mundo mantenerse firme frente a él—. Gracias, gracias a ti. Ha sido toda una experiencia… —y ahora es él quien se inclina formalmente—. Por favor, mantenme al tanto de cómo te va en tu nuevo trabajo.

Solo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron ante ella, Kyoko se permitió dejar salir una sola lágrima. ¿Qué demonios había pasado allí?

Dentro del apartamento, el mueble bar era abierto. Dicen que las penas se ven mejor desde el fondo de un vaso…


	17. Chapter 17

El matrimonio del Darumaya se extrañó al verla llegar. Ella se excusó alegando que tendría que madrugar y no quería llegar tarde en su primer día. Por supuesto se dieron cuenta de que venía nerviosa, pero no la presionaron.

Al llegar a su habitación, soltó sus cosas de cualquier manera y extendió con ímpetu su futón. Se preparó para pasar la noche en su propio sitio, por primera vez en varios días, y luego se acostó.

El caso es que Kyoko apenas durmió.

Porque Tsuruga-san la había besado.

Tsuruga Ren la había besado.

Ren la había besado.

Y él quiso besarla.

A ella.

¿Pero qué…?

¡Será playboy…!

* * *

La alarma que sonó como sirena de ataque aéreo, al menos para la mal dormida Kyoko, la arrancó de otro de sus extraños sueños. Solo que ya Tsuruga-san ya no era zombi ni le arrancaba el cuello.

Era él, en toda su gloria y esplendor, pero devorándola como ella querría ser devorada. Con fervor y anhelo. Pero sobre todo, con amor… Y ella devorándolo a él. Como ella querría devorarlo… Con absoluto abandono. Con total entrega. Perdiéndose en él.

Se lavó la cara para enfriar el furioso sonrojo que la atacaba solo de pensarlo. Tendría que dejar 'el problema' para más tarde, porque ahora debía mentalizarse para lo que está por venir.

Los zombis.

Aunque sus ojos, enrojecidos por la falta de sueño, y sus fieles compañeras, las sombras violáceas bajo ellos, no la desemejaban mucho a uno de ellos…

* * *

Zombis.

Zombis por todas partes.

Zombis rodeándola.

Se quedó clavada en el umbral del plató, con un escalofrío subiéndole por la columna, y un temblor empezando a moverse en sus manos.

Porque una cosa era el tratamiento de choque súper-intensivo-solo-apto-para-espíritus-valientes que había tenido que pasar para soportarlo y otra bien distinta la prueba real. Los zombis reales. Los que correrían tras ella para devorarla… Y no precisamente como lo hacía Tsuruga Ren en sus sueños…

"Actores, actores… Recuerda que son actores…", se decía. "No son más que gente caracterizada. Maquillada, como hizo la Bruja conmigo".

Dio un paso al frente.

"Actores… Actores…".

Dio otro más.

"¿Qué pensaría Tsuruga-san de ti si te rajas ahora?".

Y entonces se quedó congelada.

"Tantas molestias, tantos trabajos, tanta dedicación, tanto tiempo invertido en mí, ¿para nada?".

"Para nada, no… Para besarte. Él quería besarte".

"¿Besarme?".

"A ti".

"¿A mí?".

"Sí, a ti, tonta…".

"¿Todo por besarme?".

"Ah, no sé… Eso tendrás que hablarlo con él…".

"Es un playboy".

"Habla con él…".

"No puedo".

"Tienes que hacerlo".

"No puedo".

"Muévete".

Y se movió.

Entró en el plató.

* * *

Postergado o quizás olvidado ya su particular diálogo tolkieniano, el resto del día transcurrió en una nebulosa imprecisa, llena por igual de sonrisas y escalofríos. Una combinación extraña, pero es lo que había. Sus compañeros eran estupendos, la atmósfera de trabajo era fantástica… Pero los zombis estaban por todas partes…

Sin embargo, lo que terminó ya de partirla por la mitad, lo que hizo que estallara en carcajadas nerviosas, fue ver cómo un grupo de zombis se sentaban cerca a comer sus bentos. Unos sostenían delicadamente los palillos para no estropear su maquillaje, mientras que otros se tomaban la sopa con pajita. Estos, los pobres, eran los que más descompuestos y podridos estaban. Lo peor fue que las risas de Kyoko se contagiaron a sus compañeros 'vivos', y pronto medio plató se estaba riendo de los apuros de los desdichados zombis que solo querían comer tranquilos. Comida normalita, nada de cerebros chorreantes ni esas cosas… Al final, hasta estos tuvieron que reírse porque chocante sí que era…

* * *

Ya de vuelta en su dormitorio, satisfecha y feliz por haber superado su primer día, su prueba de fuego, rememoraba las emociones de la jornada cuando su teléfono recibió un mensaje. La sonrisa que tenía murió en sus labios.

De Tsuruga Ren.

Le entró el pánico.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un hombre (des)esperaba por una respuesta que no iba a llegar esa noche.


	18. Chapter 18

A Ren le requirió toda su voluntad no llamar a Kyoko el lunes por la mañana. Y por la tarde. Y mucho más por la noche.

A Ren le requirió toda su voluntad no presentarse en el Darumaya.

Por desgracia era uno de esos días en que tenía la agenda hasta el infinito y más allá. Y eso significaba tener todo el día a Yashiro detrás de su nuca, cual halcón peregrino al acecho de su próxima presa.

Oh, lo primero fue un "¿Mala noche, Ren?", respondido con un gruñido gutural, del tipo cavernícola. Seguido de un "¿Kyoko-chan no viene con nosotros?", con un silencio afilado como cuchillas de afeitar por respuesta. Y finalmente un "Ya veo", tan lleno de compasión que le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Yashiro le concedió cuartel y le dejó rumiar su miseria tranquilo. Lo había fastidiado todo. La había asustado. Si al menos ella le hubiera dejado explicarse. Pero no… Tuvo que salir corriendo, malinterpretándolo todo… De seguro Kyoko estaba pensando que quería jugar con ella, o seducirla, o aprovecharse de ella, o lo que quiera que pasara por esa cabecita suya, y él tendría que inventarse cualquier historia tonta y hacer lo que hace siempre: dar un paso atrás. Siempre ocultándose, siempre rectificándose, siempre mintiendo… Condenado a ser su senpai. Su excéntrico y maniático senpai. Porque era eso o perderla. Oh, sabía bien lo que ella iba a hacer, sabía el procedimiento exacto… Empezaría a poner distancias, a espaciar sus llamadas, sus cenas se acabarían como por ensalmo, y las visitas de Love Me se detendrían en seco…

Pero para impedirlo tenía que hablar con ella.

Y ella ni siquiera le contestaba un triste mensaje.

A pesar de que ella lo besó… O precisamente porque ella lo besó…

Ya había empezado a arrancarlo de su vida.

* * *

Kyoko había decidido ignorar el mensaje. Iba en contra de su naturaleza, toda ella urbanidad y buenas maneras, no contestarlo inmediatamente, pero ahora mismo no era capaz. No quería ni leerlo. No quería ni saber qué decía. Si su senpai quería divertirse a su costa, ya debía saber, y él más que nadie, que ella no iba besándose por ahí, que ella no era una conquista para pasar el rato y olvidar después. Por más que le hubieran robado dos besos…

Así que no lo entendía. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo él, precisamente él, QUERÍA besarla.

Oleadas de pánico le recorrían la espalda (pánico, pánico... Pánico a que sea verdad, pánico a que sea mentira...), el estómago lo tenía hecho un puño, y la cabeza le volaba a mil por hora… La mano apretaba su teléfono móvil con tal fuerza que el pobre aparatejo no duraría mucho más. No podía haber otra razón.

No podía haber otra razón para que él la besara.

* * *

Y la noche pasó y la mañana del martes llegó, sus sueños velados por brumas de vigilia. El espejo le devolvió una Kyoko demacrada, con ojeras mayores que el día anterior. De seguir así, le quitarían el papel y le harían pasar a la horda de zombis… Esto no puede continuar…

Y para colmo, el icono parpadeante de su teléfono no hacía más que recordarle que era una cobarde.

 _¿Qué tal tu primer día?_

Conciso, breve, al punto… Muy de senpai…

Solo un asunto profesional. Nada más.

No sabía qué pensar… No sabía si esto era bueno o malo…

Él solamente lo deja en sus manos.

Como si no hubiera existido.

Como si nunca se hubieran besado.

* * *

A Ren le faltó tiempo para saltar sobre su teléfono en cuanto sonó el aviso del mensaje entrante.

 _Todo muy bien. Gracias, Tsuruga-san._

—¿Y ya está? —el pecho de Ren se vació en un suspiro de decepción.

Ni un comentario más. Esto es tan… tan impropio de ella. Tan poco Kyoko… En condiciones normales, hubiera escrito un mensaje kilométrico, lleno de mil detalles, pertinentes y no pertinentes. Pues esta vez no. Un seco 'muy bien, gracias', y ahí te pudras… Porque no sabe cómo hablarte. No sabe cómo tratarte.

Todo ha cambiado.

Y la distancia se va haciendo más grande…

Si ella supiera el tiempo que pasó pensando en qué escribir. Si supiera lo que le costó decidirse… Porque con cualquier otra cosa, algo que pudiera ser interpretado como personal, o una referencia lejana a lo que pasó la otra noche, se arriesgaba a un rechazo directo, a un 'no, Tsuruga-san, muchas gracias pero no', así que optó por lo estrictamente profesional. Solo trabajo.

Como era de esperar de un buen senpai…

Pero esto no acaba aquí…


	19. Chapter 19

El día pasó y al martes solo le quedaban dos o tres horas. Kyoko aún no había deshecho la bolsa que había traído, así que se puso a separar la ropa que iba a la lavadora y la que iba al armario… Aún tenía prendas que recoger en aquel apartamento. Probablemente lo hiciera mañana, porque entraba al plató a media mañana.

Cuando ya lo tenía todo organizado, y su cabeza empezaba a llenarse de nuevo de 'él', reparó en la bolsa de papel, tirada de cualquier manera en la esquina. Las películas.

Las películas de zombis.

Metódica, como siempre, se dedicó a separar las que ya habían visto de las que no. Las primeras las devolvería mañana. Casi todas eran nuevas (¿nuevas?). Había dos o tres que tenían una pátina de polvo, como si llevaran años en la estantería. Las limpió y en el último momento se decidió, valiente ella, a probarse a sí misma. Escogería una de esas más viejas y la vería ella sola. De noche. Y sola. Ah, eso ya lo había dicho…

La escogida fue una de zombis en el instituto. Nada nuevo, nada seria, y mucha falda corta. Pasillos llenos de estudiantes zombificados, mientras los alumnos y profesores supervivientes intentan ponerse a salvo. Bastante mala… Casquería gratuita…

Nada que no hubiera visto antes.

¡Toma ya!

Estaba contenta. Estaba feliz. Se moría de ganas de gritarlo y decírselo a alguien, pero el único que la entendería era aquel al que definitivamente no iba a llamar. Y muchísimo menos, y de ninguna de las maneras, precisamente a esta hora.

Ah, pero misterios y confabulaciones del universo, hete aquí que su teléfono hizo _bip_.

Él, por supuesto.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

 _¿Cómo lo llevas?_

Tres palabras… Y mil respuestas posibles. Así, en general, dando pie a hablar de cualquier cosa más allá del trabajo… Muy listo, sí señor…

 _Muy bien, gracias, Tsuruga-san. Estoy viendo una película de las que me dejaste._

Al otro lado, había un hombre muy emocionado que casi deja caer su teléfono al recibir respuesta casi inmediata. Sus dedos volaron sobre el teclado.

 _¿Tú sola?_

 _Sí. ¿Por?_

 _Eres increíble… Hace dos semanas era impensable. Y mírate ahora…_

Sí, bueno, ella esperaba una felicitación, pero no un elogio taaan desmesurado…

 _Exageras, pero es tuyo el mérito, Tsuruga-san._

 _Para nada. Es solo tuyo. Y yo nunca exagero, Mogami-san._

 _Ahora lo estás haciendo… En fin… Que descanses y buenas noches, Tsuruga-san._

 _No, no lo hago. Eres increíble. Buenas noches, Mogami-san. Descansa tú también._

Los dos bobos con sonrisas idiotas en sus caras… Los dos haciéndose los locos, esforzándose por recuperar lo que tenían antes del beso. Como si nada hubiera cambiado… Volviendo contentos al punto de partida…

Como si nunca se hubieran besado.

El caso es que Kyoko, con un subidón de loveína senpaiesca (no es que ella le pusiera tal nombre…), y solo porque ella era 'increíble', siguió viendo la película…

Y los alumnos continuaban corriendo, buscando refugio, ocultándose donde pudieran, en baños, aulas, y despachos.

Un pobre muchacho, que por azares del guión fue separado de la manada, empezó a ser acorralado en lo alto de las gradas del gimnasio, mientras los zombis que antes habían sido sus compañeros se acercaban muuuy lentamente para devorarlo y hacerlo uno de los suyos… El muchacho vio un hueco y aprovechó la oportunidad. Se coló por esa abertura y empezó a bajar saltando sobre las gradas, casi como si volara, con saltos elásticos, más propios de gimnastas profesionales que de adolescentes despreocupados. Lástima que justo al final su mejor amigo lo esperara con la boca abierta…

Pero con la boca abierta estaba Kyoko…

El muchacho, que acababa de ser unido por la fuerza a las hordas zombi-adolescentes, debía tener unos trece o catorce años, aunque por su altura pudiera parecer mayor. Un muchacho rubio, de profundos ojos verdes.

En aquella habitación había ahora dos cosas congeladas. Una, la imagen del muchacho en el televisor, y la otra, Kyoko.

"¿Corn?".

Porque ese era Corn. Sin duda alguna. Los rasgos faciales un poco más afilados que como ella los recordaba de su infancia. Y una versión algo más joven que aquel otro Corn que le robó un beso en Guam. El muchacho intermedio entre ambos Corns.

Ese mismo es el que tenía congelado en la pantalla.

Y después de que todas estas deducciones pasaran a velocidad hiperlumínica por su cabeza, una nueva pregunta dio un paso al frente:

"¿Pero desde cuándo Corn es actor?".


	20. Chapter 20

¡Qué va a ser Corn actor!

Naaah… Las hadas no entran a trabajar en el mundo del espectáculo. Ni falta que les hace…

A menos que las hadas nunca hubieran sido hadas, para empezar…, intervino la parte racional de su cabeza.

Con el corazón en un puño, adelantó la película (más muertes a cámara rápida, dientes, sangre y tripas al aire, con intervención del ejército a última hora, hasta que en el instituto solo quedó el conserje fregando intestinos), y llegó finalmente a los títulos de crédito.

¿Qué esperaba ver allí? ¿El nombre de Corn? ¿Corn, Príncipe de las hadas? ¿Así tal cual, sin seudónimo ni nada…?

Iba ya por media lista cuando lo vio.

 _Teenager #6: Kuon_ _ _Hizuri_._

¿Pero qué demonios…?

Y con la fuerza de un derechazo a la mandíbula, recordó aquella vez que su idolatrado otou-san le había explicado la forma de pronunciar el nombre de su hijo a la americana, cuando confundió a Corn con Kuon…

¿A qué va ser que su Corn (de ella) era su Kuon (de él)? Y el suyo (de ella) también, a fin de cuentas, porque ella lo interpretó… Perfectamente además, en opinión de…

—Dejemos aparte de momento el tema de la 'hadidad' o naturaleza feérica de Corn y centrémonos en su correcta identificación —le dijo Kyoko con seriedad al televisor...

Sí, tiempo habría de pensar por qué Corn le dijo que era un hada, o más bien, no le negó serlo. Ni el niño, ni el adulto…

Con la cabeza dando vueltas, de nuevo al punto del desmayo por la impresión (sensación que en los últimos días se estaba volviendo dolorosamente familiar…), Kyoko mantuvo consigo misma un debate de carácter moral o ético.

Tenía que averiguar más, y para eso necesitaba acceso a la red. Su primera intención fue usar el ordenador de Love Me, rápidamente descartada, porque ni loca iba a buscar información de Corn/Kuon en LME. Solía recurrir también a las bibliotecas públicas, sobre todo en época de exámenes, pero resulta que no abrían hasta las nueve, y si quería pasar por el piso de Tsuruga-san y luego ir al trabajo, no le iba a dar tiempo. Así que la única opción que le quedaba era su teléfono móvil.

Y aquí es donde tenemos el conflicto moral, porque el aparato era un móvil de empresa, y a la siempre responsable y honrada Kyoko, no le cabía en la cabeza utilizarlo con fines personales. Aunque normalmente Corn, su Corn, ganaría cualquier debate de esta clase. Pues bien, esta noche tampoco fue la excepción.

Y en la diminuta pantalla apareció la vida entera de Hizuri Kuon. El hijo de otou-san.

Allí estaba su Corn de los diez años. Su amigo del alma. Su príncipe de las hadas… Y luego llegó el joven de ojos verdes y ceño serio unas veces, de mueca burlona y desafiante otras… Y sus trabajos en la industria del cine. Su breve filmografía al completo. Y la historia de su mal carácter, de la cantidad de veces que fue despedido en pleno rodaje (igual que cierto 'alguien' le había contado a un pollo…), de los escándalos con modelos, de las juergas legendarias. Le parecía imposible que estuvieran hablando de la misma persona. Ese muchacho y el niño de su infancia no pueden ser el mismo… Hasta que llegó al accidente… Muerte accidental, atropello y fuga, lo declararon. Y después el vacío, la nada. Hace casi siete años, Hizuri Kuon desapareció de los medios y del mundo.

Por eso ella pensaba que estaba muerto…

Pero no. Desaparecido… Y sin contacto con sus padres, si entiende ahora mejor lo que le dijo otou-san…

Es oficial. Respaldado por el testimonio gráfico disponible, es oficial… Su niño Corn, el joven Hizuri, y el Corn que la besó en Guam, son la misma persona…

Y ahora, su cabeza, su pobre cabeza que no hace más que procesar datos y más datos, mientras su corazón intenta no quebrarse en pedazos, llega a la segunda conclusión importante: Corn no es un hada. Solo un niño que no se lo dijo a una niña que lloraba.

Pero si Corn no es un hada, sino un simple mortal, entonces la magia que le permitía adoptar la apariencia de mortales no existía. Y si tal apariencia no podía ser adoptada a voluntad, es que tal apariencia era la que era. Es decir, si Corn, el de Guam, el que sabía todo de ella, hasta sus secretos más vergonzosos, el Corn que perpetuó aquella inocente mentira de la infancia, llevándola al extremo de lo absurdo, se parecía a Tsuruga Ren, es que definitivamente era Tsuruga Ren.

¿Resultado?

Si este razonamiento es correcto, y el dolor que siente en el pecho parece afirmarlo, significaba dos cosas.

Corn era Tsuruga Ren.

Tsuruga Ren era Hizuri Kuon.

Corn, Hizuri Kuon y Tsuruga Ren son la misma persona.

Ahí es nada…

Sí, porque si Corn no era un hada, entonces lo de semejarse a Tsuruga Ren sería una milonga. Y si era un cuento chino, Tsuruga Ren (Corn) le había dicho que la amaba y la había besado. Un beso... Bueno, dos... Mucho antes que hace dos días…

Con el abismo de la vergüenza abriéndose bajo sus pies (menos mal que estaba sentada), y su cerebro a punto de entrar en combustión espontánea, Kyoko investiga ahora al que ostenta el título de ser el hombre que más nerviosa la pone en el mundo. Por variadas y distintas razones…

No hay datos sobre la vida privada de Tsuruga Ren, ni sobre su familia, su lugar de nacimiento o dónde se crió. Solo su edad y cumpleaños, que concuerda con la del hijo de otou-san. Nada antes de su debut. Otro fantasma. Solo un año después de la desaparición de Hizuri Kuon, Tsuruga Ren debuta oficialmente en _Mars Cluster_. Y a partir de ahí, todo es conocido, público.

¿Qué pasó entre su dulce Corn y Tsuruga Ren para que Hizuri Kuon se perdiera hasta el punto de desaparecer?

Las pesadillas de Cain… La maldición de Corn… Ahí está la respuesta…

En los ojos atormentados de Tsuruga Ren…

Perdón, Hizuri Kuon…


	21. Chapter 21

Kyoko se ha resignado a su tercera noche de desastroso maldormir. Mil imágenes de Ren, Kuon y Corn destellando ante sus ojos cerrados. Las de Kuon más bien pocas, fragmentos de películas que encontró por internet, pero que le confirmaban que era quien era. El que pocos años después se convirtió en el famoso Tsuruga Ren, pasando por la conveniente caracterización, claro… Un pecado ocultar esos ojos verdes, la verdad…

Así que Tsuruga Ren era un personaje más, una forma de vida adoptada para esconder a Hizuri Kuon del mundo. ¿Quizás para huir de las alas de su padre?, como le dijo una vez Corn. ¿O de esa oscuridad que a veces le alcanza? Tampoco es que él negara que Tsuruga Ren fuera un nombre artístico. Pero era más que eso. Era una ficción, un disfraz, una máscara… ¿Por qué si no, saludar a su padre como si fuera un extraño? Cosa, por lo demás, terrible… Pero nadie puede ser veinticuatro horas otra persona… Eso lo sabía ella bien, de sus tiempos de Setsu. Y Hizuri Kuon vivía oculto tras Tsuruga Ren, que fingía ser Cain Heel, que actuaba como BJ. De locos…

Ahora se explicaban esos ramalazos que no iban con Tsuruga Ren, esos arranques y ese sarcasmo que no encajaban con la imagen del perfecto caballero que proyectaba. Y comprendía muy bien aquella oscuridad que vio en sus ojos aquella noche en que lo mordió… En el cuello…

"No pienses en su cuello ahora mismo, Kyoko…".

Pero también entendía ahora esos gestos dulces que tenía con ella. Era Corn. Su Corn, que le prestaba consuelo ahora igual que entonces. Eran gestos que le hacían pensar que él la veía como una igual, como una amiga quizás, y no solo como una kohai. Como aquella vez en Karuizawa cuando la consoló por pensar en los sufrimientos y penas de la vida de Corn.

"¡Alto ahí!".

¡Él lo sabía! Él sabía que ella era aquella Kyoko-chan… Solo así se entendía esa convicción, esa certeza, al asegurarle que Corn estaba bien, que no sufría… En algún momento tuvo que darse cuenta, y no le dijo ¡nada! Se lo calló… Todo este tiempo…

Pero… ¿Cómo iba a decírselo? "Hey, ¿te acuerdas de aquel niño que confundiste con un hada? Pues soy yo. Y ahora, te quitaré dos mil puntos por entrar en la actuación por las razones equivocadas… Y tres mil más por saludarme con el dedo…". No, no podía decírselo. Le hubiera mordido primero, atacado con sus furias después, y no le hubiera creído nunca…

Pero lo peor no era que le hubiera ocultado que era Corn… No… Lo peor, y lo que a Kyoko le mortificaba más porque le hacía tener esperanzas, era que él le había dicho que la quería. Con esa boquita y esos ojos verdes… Con la voz de Tsuruga Ren… El Corn que es Kuon y que es Ren le dice que la ama… Y ella va y lo rechaza. Le dice que no ama a Corn de la misma manera. Pa'pegarse un tiro, oiga…

Pero la hiperactiva mente de Kyoko está trabajando a marchas forzadas intentando conciliar lo que sabe de uno y de otros. Besos occidentales en la mejilla, insinuaciones seductoras como en la gala de _Dark Moon_ , abrazos sugerentes en el suelo de la cocina, y nubes de ira si el cucaracha o el otro idiota estaban involucrados, maldiciones de leyenda, pesadillas, chupetones, mordiscos, besos robados, besos de renacimiento, caricias, promesas de eternidad, caricias incestuosas, abrazos inapropiados, compras de ropa, abismos de oscuridad… Y las bromas, las burlas despiadadas con ella como único objetivo… ¿Y 'aquella' noche con Cain, cuando ella probó ese cuello que la seduce y él le dijo que siempre sería suyo…? Las últimas dos semanas son reproducidas además minuciosamente. Sus comentarios, sus sonrisas, sus gestos, sus miradas intensas, sus atenciones, sus silencios… Los posibles secretos ocultos tras sus palabras… Su beso interrumpido… La tristeza en sus ojos cuando ella se fue…

Lo había tachado de playboy y había huido. Porque así era más fácil… Por miedo. Para protegerse… Pero sabiendo lo que ahora sabe…

"Que me admira… Que nunca molesto, que le encanta estar conmigo…".

"Que quería besarme…".

"¿Él?".

"¿A mí?".

¿Pero Tsuruga-san de veras lo era? Ciertamente tenía fama de playboy… Pero sinceramente, en año y medio, ¿cuántas conquistas le conocía? ¿Cuántos coqueteos o dobles intenciones le había visto desplegar? ¿Con cuántas mujeres lo había visto jugando al juego de la seducción?

Puff…

Con una.

Ella…

Playboy… Playboy maniático y excéntrico…

¿Pero no es que tenía novia? ¿Por qué tenía que volverla loca a ella?

Espantó tales pensamientos a manotazos. Eran peligrosos para su pobre corazón…

Bah, la falta de sueño, adecuado y reparador, le estaba pasando factura… La sobrecarga de datos, las nuevas revelaciones, Corn, Kuon… Demasiada información, demasiado en lo que pensar… Demasiado que asimilar… Demasiado…

Ya no estaba pensando con lógica…

Mejor intentar dormir…

A punto estaba de abandonar el reino de los seres conscientes cuando una idea hizo explosión en su mente, arrollándolo todo a su paso. Ángeles, demonios, furias, rencores…, todos fueron aniquilados por la fuerza de la onda expansiva. Los pocos que sobrevivieron (demonios redimidos y reconvertidos en ángeles por la gracia del amor, y por ende, más fuertes y resistentes a la luz y a las sombras) pudieron ver cómo la revelación tomaba forma, cada vez con más nitidez, hasta que llegó el momento de ser verbalizada.

Sentada, las manos a sus costados, la respiración agitada y los ojos como platos de puritita incredulidad…

—¿Y si la chica de secundaria era yo?


	22. Chapter 22

Cuando Tsuruga Ren dejó su apartamento el miércoles por la mañana, feliz por haber tenido una buena noche de sueño, ni se le pasó por la cabeza que Mogami Kyoko fuera a pasarse por allí. De haberlo pensado, hubiera recogido al menos el salón de su casa. Porque todo estaba como se quedó el domingo cuando ella se marchó. Bueno, estaba peor… Porque ahora había además vasos con algo que en origen debió ser whisky y tazas de café a medio tomar, la cama tenía pinta de no haberse hecho en días y las toallas se amontonaban en el suelo de su cuarto de baño…

Kyoko frunció el ceño ante el espectáculo. Tsuruga Ren (o como quieras llamarlo…) no es así de descuidado. Para nada… Pero si sobre la mesa están las mismas botellas de Ramune del domingo, y también están las…

 _La tristeza en sus ojos cuando ella se fue…_

 _Le importo…_

 _Quería besarme…_

Oh.

Sí, oh.

Tal cual.

Y ese es el instante en que se produce una réplica de similar intensidad a la revelación de la noche antes, y todas las piezas que anoche danzaban dando vueltas en su cabeza sin orden ni concierto hacen su debido clic-clac-cloc-cataploc hasta encajar a la perfección. Confirmándolo todo.

Mogami Kyoko es esa chica de secundaria.

Definitivamente.

Tsuruga Ren está enamorado de ella.

¿De ella?

¡De ella!

¿Pero qué…?

"No, no puede ser, seguramente malinterpretas las cosas", se dijo, negándose a sí misma lo evidente.

"Pero quería besarte".

"Es un playboy".

"No lo es".

"Está jugando conmigo".

"Sabes que no. Habla con él".

"No puedo".

"Tendrás que hacerlo tú, porque este hombre nunca dirá nada".

"No puedo".

"Está esperando por ti…".

"Lo sé".

"Uno de los dos tiene que dar el primer paso, o…".

"O nos haremos viejos y seguiremos igual…".

"Exactamente".

"Tengo miedo…".

"Tonta".

"Sí".

"Te quiere".

"Sí".

* * *

Repuesta de la enésima revelación en menos de veinticuatro horas lo justo para poder funcionar en piloto automático, Kyoko recoge la mesita del salón, y pone la loza sucia a remojo en el fregadero. No la lava porque no llegaría a tiempo a su rodaje. O porque no quiere. Quizás es porque quiere que él sepa que ha estado ahí. Que ha visto el naufragio de tres días en que se ha convertido su apartamento. Se asoma al dormitorio, frunce el ceño ante el enredo de sábanas y después pasa al baño privado y se lleva las toallas a la lavadora. Añade después las del baño suyo y las sábanas de esa cama en la que ya no duerme y programa un lavado largo con inicio diferido (modernidades tecnológicas estas…), el de nueve horas estará bien, así estarán recién lavadas más o menos cuando llegue Tsuruga-san.

Finalmente guarda sus propias cosas en la bolsa testigo de sus idas y venidas en estas dos semanas, y luego se le parte el alma al ver el estado en que se encuentran sus pobres jazmines. Abandonados, privados de luz y agua, las flores secas, las hojas mustias, a punto de morir.

Coloca la pequeña maceta en la mesita del salón, descorre las cortinas y sube las persianas, para que la luz de la mañana se cuele por el ventanal, retira las hojas y flores secas, y luego la riega lo justo. De la planta hermosa y florida que adornaba su habitación poco queda ya, pero sobrevivirá. Volverá a ponerse en pie.

Por alguna razón encuentra el hecho de salvar a la plantita bastante revigorizante, como si la mata de jazmín fuera un trasunto de su propia vida. Porque _siempre te vuelves a poner en pie_. Pues eso. Y si de ella depende, esta planta iba a sobrevivir.

Dedicó tres valiosos minutos a escribir una nota que dejó junto a la macetita y se fue a paso rápido al trabajo. Iba ya con el tiempo justo.

Ya a la noche, cuando Ren llegó a su apartamento, notó enseguida que Kyoko había estado allí, pues no podía haber sido nadie más. Tuvo el buen juicio de sentir vergüenza de que ella hubiera visto tal desastre.

Vergüenza sustituida por una luminosa sonrisa en cuanto leyó su nota.

Kyoko se la perdió. Porque esa sonrisa era solo para ella.


	23. Chapter 23

_Tsuruga-san:_

 _He pasado a recoger el resto de mis cosas y no tienes excusa para convertir tu apartamento en un vertedero. Eres un hombre adulto, por Dios… No pienso volver a poner un pie en tu apartamento si sigues así…_

 _Te he dejado una lavadora puesta. Pon la secadora y lava la loza, por favor._

 _He hecho lo que he podido por los jazmines. Deberías saber que a los seres vivos hay que cuidarlos, Tsuruga-san… Me encargaré personalmente de que sobrevivan, así que más te vale prestarles los debidos cuidados._

 _Estaré pendiente._

 _Mogami Kyoko_

 _PD: Espero que no me consideres una entrometida por tomarme esas libertades en tu apartamento._

* * *

La 'conversación' de la noche antes había liberado a Ren de un gran peso. Le había contestado, eso lo primero. Y prácticamente al momento, eso lo segundo. Y luego, lo otro… Kyoko siempre le sorprendía. Jamás hubiera imaginado que se sentara sola y de noche a ver una película de zombis. Por propia voluntad, sin amenazas ni 'sugerencias'. Por decisión propia. No podía sentirse más orgulloso de ella. Y además, la conversación había sido como cualquiera de las de siempre. Él lanzando tiros largos, a ver si alguno daba en el blanco, y ella como de costumbre, restándole (y restándose) valor. ¿Sería ella capaz de verse algún día como la veían los demás? ¿Pura fuerza, valor y coraje para enfrentarse a todo…? Pero no, a Kyoko la rompieron los que más debieron amarla, y esas heridas siempre dejan cicatrices. Ojalá algún día aprendiera a vivir sin pensar en ellas…

Bien, restaurada la comunicación entre ambos, y teniendo gran cuidado de no tocar los temas sensibles, entiéndase el beso, el siguiente paso que tenía Ren la intención de dar era llamarla. En algún momento. Para más adelante… Verla ahora no era posible, más que nada porque él tampoco estaba preparado para verla. Si la viera ahora, justo después de ese beso sin resolver, de seguro la iba a asustar, porque se le saldrían las entrañas por la boca, y lo largaría todo, pondría el alma y el corazón en sus manos, ella los reduciría a pedazos y la perdería inmediatamente después. Así que no, todavía no podía verla…

Eso era al menos lo que pensaba hasta que leyó su nota…

Además, había otra cuestión que llenaba sus horas mirando al techo de la habitación. Una no menos importante que la de seguir formando parte de su vida.

Kyoko quería besarle.

Oh, sí…

Los ojos brillantes, los labios invitadores, el aliento contenido… Toda ella lo estaba diciendo. Y lo hizo… Se habían encontrado a medio camino y maldita sea aquella película que les interrumpió en el peor momento…

A Ren le volvía loco el porqué. ¿Por qué quería besarlo? ¿Quería besarlo a él? ¿Tenía curiosidad? ¿Quería saber lo que era un beso libremente otorgado? Porque a ella dos hombres ya le habían robado dos besos… Qué más da que él haya sido uno de ellos… ¿Quizás quería saber lo que era besar y ser besada?

El caso es que Mogami Kyoko, doncella defensora de la virtud y la pureza, besó a un hombre. Asunto aparte es que ella desconociera que ese hombre estuviera loquito por ella, y que él se moría por besarla. Pero hasta que no tuviera claras las razones de tal beso, él se iba a permitir soñar… Se iba a permitir creer que una parte de Kyoko había empezado a quererlo, o al menos, como mínimo, a interesarse en él. Y eso ya son pasos de gigante…

Hmm… Seguramente si lo volviera ver desnudo, reaccionaría ahora de otra manera bien distinta…

* * *

Después de leer la nota, Ren puso la colada en la secadora, lavó la loza, y cambió las sábanas de su cama. Limpió como pudo la moqueta sin poner la aspiradora a esas horas, sacó la basura, se duchó y se acostó con la nota de Kyoko en la mesita de noche, junto al reloj de Rick.

Justo antes de dormirse, envió un mensaje de texto. Si Kyoko le daba oportunidades más que evidentes de estrechar y mantener el contacto, él no era nadie para desaprovecharlas, ¿verdad?

 _Mi admirada Mogami-san:_

 _Siempre he pensado que me consideras más inútil de lo que realmente soy… Mi única excusa es que desde el domingo, he tenido la cabeza en otras cosas. Lo de los jazmines, es cierto, no tiene perdón, aunque en mi descargo he decir que no pude entrar en tu habitación. Pero si realmente quieres garantizar su supervivencia, tal vez deberías asegurarte tú misma, y revisarlos personalmente de vez en cuando. Visto lo visto, no se puede confiar en mí para tales menesteres…_

 _Tsuruga Ren_

 _PD1: He lavado, puesto la secadora y cambiado las sábanas. Para tu información también he cenado._

 _PD2: Sabes que por las mañanas nunca estoy, así que siéntete libre de hacer en casa lo que quieras. Jamás te he considerado una entrometida. Aunque un poquito mandona sí…_

Kyoko ya dormía cuando sonó su teléfono. Dormía en ese sueño profundo y lejano de los que llevan tres noches seguidas durmiendo mal. Soñaba con jazmines en flor junto a la ribera de un arroyo, allá en Kyoto.


	24. Chapter 24

A las siete de la mañana del jueves, Tsuruga Ren recibió un mensaje de texto:

 _Pues yo sé de uno que tiene serios problemas en la distinción entre órdenes y sugerencias…_

 _No eres un inútil, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Salvo en tus desastrosos hábitos alimenticios, reconócelo._

 _Me encargaré de los jazmines._

 _Y de que comas. Y no se te ocurra engañarme, porque lo sabré…_

 _Que tengas un buen día._

La carcajada que soltó pudo oírse desde la planta baja.

* * *

A la Kyoko de hace dos semanas el mensaje que recibió anoche de su senpai le habría parecido cuanto menos, extraño. Pero la Kyoko que se besó con él el domingo, sabe a qué se refiere con 'tener la cabeza en otras cosas' y 'no poder entrar en su habitación'. Tsuruga Ren le está soltando indirectas y ella por fin las ve. Por fin entiende las tonterías enigmáticas que le había venido soltando últimamente este hombre… ¡Aleluya! Debe ser que el desarrollo de la capacidad intelectiva en tales asuntos viene asociada directamente al reciente proceso de revelaciones y descubrimientos. En resumen, que por fin tiene abiertos los ojos…

¿O quizás siempre le había lanzado tantas indirectas y es solamente ahora que ella las nota?

Se supone que ella no sabe cuáles son sus sentimientos por ella. Pero es que ella era el pollo. Lo oyó de su boca. En directo. Tonta ella, ciega más bien, que no se dio cuenta de quién le hablaba. Idea por lo demás inconcebible para ella en aquellos días… Y esa era otra cuestión que hacía que le doliera el pecho. ¿Tanto tiempo llevaba él esperando por ella? ¿Tanto tiempo esperando a que ella sanara de sus heridas? ¿Sin saber siquiera si un día lo haría? ¿Sin saber que quizás nunca pudiera corresponderle? Y que, aunque llegara a sanar, ¿podría no ser él el elegido de su corazón?

¿Tanta fe…? ¿Tanto amor…? ¿Por ella…?

No se le escapa que él la está invitando a que vaya a su apartamento cuando no está él, como si fuera su… su novia… Palabra que aún le viene demasiado grande y que le asusta muchíííísimo… Novia… Porque es así como ella se está comportando casi sin darse cuenta. Pero es que él también le está dando carta blanca con ese tema, le dice 'en casa', no 'en mi casa', como si fuera de los dos…

Es evidente que a alguien como Kyoko le preocupa estarse excediendo en sus atribuciones con el que oficialmente no es más que su senpai… Pero de alguna manera, y desde su inexperiencia, ella debe estar mandando las señales correctas, porque él manda las suyas propias también.

Y ella por fin las ve.

* * *

Los días van pasando y ya son casi tres las semanas desde aquel domingo. Tsuruga Ren sigue inmerso en el trabajo aunque Yashiro no puede dejar de advertir que jamás se ha visto su apartamento tan limpio y presentable. Y que la hermosa planta de jazmines añade el toque de una mano femenina a su apartamento de soltero. De más está decir que todas las alarmas de Yashiro saltaron disparadas al unísono. ¿Acaso Ren estará engañando a Kyoko-chan? Porque sabe de buena tinta que hace tiempo que no se han visto… Pero es que Ren está demasiado tranquilo últimamente, diría que hasta relajado, pero tristemente, sea lo que sea que pasó con Kyoko-chan cuando su terapia anti-zombis, no parece notar su ausencia… Debería estar aporreando su puerta para hablar con ella, ¡y él va y se busca a otra!

"¿¡Pero qué has hecho, Ren!? ¿Ya te has dado por vencido y tienes a otra?", piensa el pobre hombre lleno de pesar.

Por supuesto, Ren es totalmente ajeno a los locos razonamientos de su mánager, y de saberlos, ni se molestaría en sacarlo de su error… Porque ¿cómo le explica que 'habla' todos los días con ella? ¿Cómo le explica la extraña danza que están bailando? Cuando llega a casa, siempre busca el tenue aroma de Kyoko en el aire, a veces floral, a veces cítricos, pero su favorito es el de lavanda. Aunque casi siempre es el olor de la cocina de Kyoko lo que le recibe. Luego, busca su mensaje. Una nota en la mesita del salón, o un post-it en la nevera. Y su respuesta, siempre por teléfono, un mensaje de texto, justo antes de acostarse. La de Kyoko llega a la mañana siguiente. Se escriben de tonterías y cosas serias, sin faltar las contiendas amistosas, llenas de humor y dobles sentidos, hasta la siguiente visita. Y el ciclo se inicia de nuevo…

Ella, cuando tiene tiempo, entre el rodaje de su película y sus otras obligaciones, viene cada dos o tres días a atender sus jazmines, revisa su nevera y, a pesar de las protestas de Ren, le deja comida preparada. Nunca su congelador ha tenido tanta comida de verdad. Tras arduas negociaciones, Ren consiguió que Kyoko le dejara encargarse de la lista de la compra, a lo que ella tuvo que acceder tras el solemne ultimátum de tirar la comida a la basura si no le permitía comprar y pagar por lo que comía. Solo era el orgullo lo que frenaba a Kyoko, pues su tiempo y su cartera ya empezaban a acusar los gastos en el supermercado más cercano al apartamento de Tsuruga-san. Y él lo sabía… Y ella sabía que él lo sabía…

Ella había decidido seguir llamándolo mentalmente por el nombre por el que lo conoció, al menos hasta que él se decidiera a confiar en ella. O bien ella se cansara de morderse la lengua. Lo que viniera antes… La verdad es que se moría de ganas por llamarle Corn, pero shh…, se supone que ella no tiene ni idea…

Poco sabía Kyoko que esa rutina estaba a punto de cambiar…


	25. Chapter 25

Kyoko estaba reventada. Ella, que tanto se jactaba de su buena forma física, si la bicicleta y sus carreras por LME valían para algo…, estaba derrengada. Llevaba tres días huyendo como una loca, corriendo y corriendo con los zombis casi mordiéndole los talones. Por obligaciones del guión, evidentemente. Nótese que tal hecho no mucho tiempo atrás la hubiera hecho temblar de pánico cual ardillita temerosa o perderse en el horizonte con la puesta de sol… Pero el caso es que, ahora mismo, huir de los zombis era su trabajo y, como siempre, lo hizo a la perfección. Pero estaba agotada. El rodaje estaba siendo algo duro físicamente hablando, y además su cabeza aún volaba sin su permiso a todo lo que tuviera que ver con cierto actor con el que 'hablaba' a diario en términos más que ambiguos.

Quiso Kuraokami que lloviera por la tarde y los zombis no pudieran salir a la calle, bajo riesgo extremo de volver a convertirse en humanos desteñidos, así que les dieron la tarde libre a casi todos los empleados. Okami-san la mandó a su cuarto en cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta, respirando afanosamente, los brazos caídos sin fuerzas hacia adelante y la cabeza girando en un intento inútil de mantenerla en su sitio. Casi parecía un zombi la muchacha…

En un día normal hubiera estado ayudando en el restaurante o estudiando cuando recibió la llamada, pero hoy ya dormía. Soñaba que Ts-Hiz-..., Corn la llamaba. Lo cual es una solemne estupidez porque las hadas no necesitan de la tecnología humana. Hasta que se acordaba en su sueño de que el hada Corn no existía. Bueno, que Corn no fuera un hada no le suponía demasiado conflicto, porque el hecho de que resultara ser humano, como ella, no entraba en contradicción directa con la negación de la existencia de los seres feéricos que ella tanto amaba. En sus sueños la niña Kyoko danzaba con ellas en el bosque de Kyoto, junto al arroyo, mientras Corn, de repente adulto, le decía que atendiera el teléfono.

— _Mo…shi mo…shi… —_ contestó sin mirar quién llamaba.

—¿Mogami-san? —preguntó una voz de hombre.

—¿Tsuruga-san? —Kyoko instantáneamente se despertó del todo. O casi…

—¿Estabas dormida, verdad? —sonaba apenado—. Lo siento, lo siento… Te llamo en otro momento…

—Sí… No… No, quiero decir… Sí… Argh… —Kyoko oyó de fondo la risa leve de Tsuruga-san. Sus intentos de sofocarla totalmente infructuosos, y notorios incluso para alguien que acababa de despertar.

—Está bien, Mogami-san. Vuelve a dormir. Te llamaré mañana —sí, su voz sonaba divertida.

—¡No! —suspiró. La negación le salió más fuerte de lo que pretendía—. Quiero decir…, ya estoy despierta, ¿cierto? Eso creo, al menos… —volvió a escuchar su risa sofocada al otro lado—. Dime, ¿para qué llamabas?

—Ah, sí… —y aquí siguió una pausa que a Kyoko se le antojó excesivamente larga. O quizás era culpa de sus neuronas semidormidas—. Verás… ¿Vendrías conmigo a Kabukichō este fin de semana?

Kyoko parpadeó dos veces.

—¿P-Pretendes llevarme al… al barrio rojo? —dijo con un temblor en la voz.

—¿Qué? —soltó Ren—. No-no-no-no-no… —dijo al borde del pánico—. Al cine, yo me refería al cine… —mira que no darse cuenta… Kabukichō era famoso por la cantidad de locales de ocio y entretenimiento para adultos. Había de todo, ciertamente, bares, restaurantes, centros comerciales…, pero era sobre todo conocido por ser la zona donde los negocios legales de la yakuza estaban establecidos. Y por el otro comercio 'adulto' que allí se ofertaba…

—¿Qué? —ella seguía sin entender.

—Shinjuku Toho —dijo él de un tirón. Esto no iba bien…

—¿Shinjuku? —era este barrio uno de los corazones de la ciudad, Kabukichō uno de sus distritos, y el edificio Shinjuku Toho uno de los más representativos. Varias plantas pertenecían al cine del que hablaba (o quería hablar) Ren, otras tantas a locales de restauración y de ocio, y el resto de los treinta pisos era un hotel enorme. Pero no era por eso únicamente por lo que era famoso… No… había otra razón…

—Sí… Es que… —Ren parece estar buscando las palabras—. Acabo de enterarme de que hay un ciclo de cine de terror este fin de semana y me gustaría que fuéramos juntos…

—Ah… —es buena cosa que él no pudiera ver el rubor que se extendía hasta la punta de sus orejas, aunque seguro que podía imaginarlo…

—Sí… ¿Vendrías? —quizás sonó un poco más ansioso de lo que debería…

—Un momento… ¿No es allí donde está Godzilla? —preguntó Kyoko expectante—. ¿Podré verlo?

Ren se rió ahora abiertamente.

—Sí… Lo veremos… —Ren escuchó el sonido de una exclamación contenida.

—Pero espera… —dijo después tornándose seria—. ¿No te reconocerán? No me gustaría morir linchada por una turba enfurecida, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, ya haré algo al respecto…

—¿Seguro? Porque no eres precisamente fácil de disimular…

Él rió nuevamente. Ah, cómo había echado de menos su voz… Al otro lado, Kyoko daba gracias a su futón por soportarla. Sus rodillas no sobrevivirían otro asalto de esas risas.

—Sí, no te preocupes… ¿Te recojo a las ocho en el Darumaya y comemos algo antes de la película?

A Kyoko el corazón le hacía bum-bum-bum… No es que ella tuviera mucha experiencia, pero es que esto parecía casi una cita…

—Oh, me parece bien. Estaré encantada de ver más carnicería gratuita contigo, Tsuruga-san…

Y él volvió a reír, alegre. Kyoko dejó caer su brazo sobre el rostro, ocultándose a sí misma de las sensaciones que en ella despertaban.

—Hasta mañana entonces, Mogami-san.

—Hasta mañana, Tsuruga-san.

"Ya está. Lo hice. Ella dijo que sí. Dijo que sí…", pensó a gritos mientras caía de espaldas sobre su cama aferrando con fuerza el teléfono.

"Dios mío… ¿Qué hice? Dije que sí... Dije que sí…". Y rodó nerviosa sobre sí misma hasta enterrar su rostro en la almohada.


	26. Chapter 26

_NOTA: Se acabaron las vacaciones... Intentaré seguir actualizando a diario, y si no, cada dos o tres días. Sorry, el trabajo manda..._

* * *

—Sabes que las gafas no son suficientes para que no te reconozcan, ¿verdad? —dijo Kyoko.

—Al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, Mogami-san, normalmente unas gafas ya rompen la imagen que tiene la gente de ti en su cabeza —dijo Ren.

Ella se quedó mirándolo. Examinándolo… Él, aguantando el escrutinio. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de rugby, de esas de manga larga y rayas anchísimas, y zapatillas deportivas. Por la mente de Kyoko pasó un Wally largirucho sin gorro pero en guapo. Muuuy guapo… Ciertamente, no era ese un atuendo que se asociara con el elegante y sofisticado Tsuruga Ren, emblema de R'Mandy. Ni siquiera con las gafas de pasta cuadradas de montura gruesa… Ni con el pelo cuidadosamente despeinado cayéndole sobre la frente y con tal gracia que le llegaba a los ojos.

—Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero es obvio que tú eres tú… —reafirmó ella.

—Oh, supongo que eso es porque me conoces bien…

"Y no tienes el pretexto de la magia para decir que eres otro…", pensó Kyoko.

—¿Nos vamos? —acabó diciendo él, extrañado ante su silencio.

—Sí, claro. Disculpa, Tsuruga-san.

—No hay por qué, Mogami-san.

Y justo antes de entrar en el coche, y mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, sin mirarlo, Kyoko comentó como por casualidad:

—Pues podrías haber venido de rubio…

A Ren le dio un escalofrío…

* * *

Para dos personas que no se han visto 'en vivo y directo' en varias semanas, el silencio en el coche no era exactamente incómodo. Teniendo en cuenta que se 'hablaban' casi a diario cualquiera diría que no tendrían problema en sacar temas de conversación. Pero ya ves… Cada uno con sus cosas en la cabeza, pensando en lo que idiota que era el uno por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin ver al otro…

Más que nada, Ren estaba seguro de que si no hacía algún movimiento, alguien se le iba a adelantar… ¿Cómo era posible en que estas tres semanas Kyoko estuviera más guapa aún? ¿Cómo es eso que le dijo Yashiro? Ah, sí… Que las chicas en este medio florecen antes… Ya. Claro. Pues eso… Ya estás moviendo el culo o se te la llevarán en tus narices.

Quisieron los dioses apiadarse de este par de idiotas y empezaron a hablar de cine. Era casi como una prolongación de sus sesiones de cine en su apartamento, por lo que se sentía natural, sin forzar. Un terreno seguro, donde cada uno sabía lo que esperar del otro…

—Y si te parece bien, te recojo mañana a la misma hora… —dijo Ren.

—Tsuruga-san, no hemos visto la película de hoy ¿y ya estás pensando en la de mañana? —replica ella, por dentro muriéndose de los nervios… "¿Mañana también sa…salimos?", pensó.

—Ah, Mogami-san, y da gracias a que solo me enteré anoche de este ciclo de terror, porque si no, hubiéramos venido desde el lunes…

—¿Desde el lunes? —replica Kyoko asombrada.

—Siempre que nuestras agendas lo hubieran permitido, claro… —explica él.

—¿Pero tanto te gusta el cine de terror, Tsuruga-san? —"Cuidado, Kyoko…".

—Bueno… —"Ahí va…", pensó Ren—. No es tanto el cine como la compañía…

Silencio.

—Oh.

Por más que supiera Kyoko de los sentimientos de Ren, no quería decir que no le afectara, o que dejara de ponerse nerviosa, porque ni siquiera sabía cómo contestar a estas cosas. Al menos antes, tenía la ventaja del teléfono, no se le veía la cara, y podía pensar con tiempo las respuestas. Por eso a la pobrecilla lo que le salió fue un simple 'oh'.

—Sí, claro… Ya sabes lo aburrido que es ver una película solo, sin nadie con quien comentarla… —eso es, Ren, bravo… Rectifica, corrígete… Siempre retrocediendo…

—Si tanto interés tenías, podrías haber venido con Yashiro-san entonces —dijo ella algo ¿molesta?

—¿Yashiro? —"¿Pero qué…? ¿Está enfadada?", pensó, con el corazón de pronto vuelto loco dentro del pecho, "¡Sí! ¡Lo estás!".

—Si lo que quieres es compañía, mejor él que yo, ¿no? —añadió Kyoko.

—No.

—¿No?

—Sin ánimo de ofender a Yashiro, tú me gustas más… —lanzamiento directo, señores…—. Mucho más…

—Ah —de vuelta a los monosílabos exclamativos.

—Y además —prosiguió Ren—, él no apreciaría la elegancia del arte del machete frente al alcance de la escopeta de cañones recortados…

Ella tomó aire, lo exhaló, y finalmente respondió.

—Eso es cierto… —y agregó después con fingida seriedad—. El machete requiere proximidad al objetivo y movimientos fluidos y efectivos. La escopeta tan solo puntería…

A Ren se le infló el pecho de puro orgullo.

—¿Ves? Eres maravillosa… —dijo apartando la vista un momento de la carretera para centrarse en ella. Y bueno, para poder recrearse en el sonrojo que había provocado él.

—Bueno, yo…

Y antes de que ella agregara algo del tipo 'tuve un buen maestro' o 'exageras' o 'ya será menos', Godzilla apareció el horizonte. Kyoko no llegó a pronunciar lo que fuera que iba a decir, cuando se le abrieron los ojos de admiración. Ren (sus ojos de nuevo hacia adelante) tuvo que reconocer que la vista era impresionante.

A lo lejos, a ocho pisos de altura, y a cuarenta metros del suelo, el monstruoso Godzilla surge entre los edificios, como si estuviera de cacería por las calles de Tokyo. La boca abierta, rugiente, feroz, mientras su garra se apoya en el anexo bajo del Shinjuku Toho, junto a la torre del hotel, como si fuera a aplastarlo o abrirse paso a través de él… Ah, pero no es el Godzilla americano, no señor… Es el original, el más famoso kaiju que Japón ha dado al mundo, el bestial y colosal, el de aquella película en blanco y negro, de efectos especiales que hoy consideraríamos infantiles, pero no por ello menos dignos de apreciación. Un símbolo para el pueblo nipón.

Y Kyoko con la boca abierta…

Ren, a su lado, sonríe. "De momento, bien", se dice.


	27. Chapter 27

La charla durante la cena transcurrió sin incidentes. Hablaron sobre todo de las experiencias zombíficas de Kyoko en el rodaje. Le contó con detalle su primer día, su primer impulso de salir corriendo de allí y cómo el hecho de decepcionarle le hizo dar un paso al frente.

—No es que no me emocione ser importante para ti hasta ese punto, pero tú jamás podrías decepcionarme ni queriendo. Hubieras tardado más, quizás, pero hubieras acabado entrando por ti misma. Porque así eres tú. Pura determinación…

—Sí, bueno, Tsuruga-san… La determinación la gasté toda el día que tuve que caminar sobre una viga, a seis metros de altura, mientras abajo no había más que muertos vivientes esperando que perdiese el equilibrio…

—¡Pero Kyoko! —algunas cabezas en las mesas contiguas se giraron. Él se dio cuenta y bajó un poco la voz. Solo un poco…—. ¡Podías haberte matado! —exclama él entre enojado y alarmado—. ¿Pero cómo no me lo habías dicho?

—Por eso mismo supongo, Tsuruga-san… Porque ibas a reaccionar así… —Kyoko inclina la cabeza con extrañeza—. No es como si tú no hubieras hecho escenas así antes… —ella hace un ademán con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto—. Pero tranquilo, llevaba el arnés de seguridad. Aunque me llevó cinco intentos hacer la escena correctamente…

—¿Cinc…? —alza las manos en un gesto de frustración—. ¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione? ¿Cómo se debe suponer que reaccione? Mira, Kyoko… Estas escenas requieren preparación. Experiencia. Y si no la tienes, y desde luego que tú no la tienes, debería haberla hecho un especialista —Tsuruga Ren resopla, de mal humor—. Podías haberte matado, Kyoko…

La tal mentada Kyoko se ha dado perfecta cuenta de que ya no es Mogami-san. Y mira tú por dónde, resulta que ahora no le importa tanto la cuestión de los honoríficos. Raro, ¿verdad? Es más, le gusta cómo suena su nombre en su boca… O quizás es solamente porque es él…

—Y entonces habrías tenido que venir hoy con Yashiro… —replica ella con un sonsonete burlón.

—Muy graciosa, tú… —ah, no puede evitar morder el anzuelo—. Me hubiera quedado sin mi cita.

Lo ha dicho. La palabrita de cuatro letras. "Kyoko, tacha el 'casi'. Es una cita".

No sabe por qué, pero de repente se siente poderosa, audaz. Lo cual no es extraño, porque si alguien va con ventaja en esta 'cita', es ella.

Kyoko se inclina sobre la mesa, acercándose y reduciendo la distancia que los separa. Y él imita ese gesto de secretismo sin darse cuenta.

—¿Confías en mí? —pregunta ella en voz baja.

—Con mi vida… —responde él con solemnidad.

—Pues créeme cuando te digo que si no hubiera podido hacerlo, no me pillan cerca ni de casualidad… —ella entonces le sonríe, con esa sonrisa que a Ren siempre le recuerda a las tardes de verano—. No soy una muñequita de porcelana, Ren… No me voy a romper…

Ren se quedó sin aire. Le llamó Ren… Así, tal cual. Y la cosa es que él lleva rato llamándola Kyoko y ni una protesta, oiga… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde está Kyoko y cuándo me la cambiaron? Pero… No… Escucha bien, Ren… Ella no habla solo de la escena… Eso seguro… Ella está hablando de algo que él aún no alcanza a vislumbrar. Ella habla de ¿qué? ¿De confianza? ¿De…, de secretos?

—No te vas a romper… —repitió él como un eco.

—Exactamente… Por si no lo has notado, Ren, he desarrollado cierta tolerancia a los impactos de toda clase… Nunca creerías por los que he pasado últimamente…

—¿Pero de…? —él entrecierra los ojos, suspicaz… Receloso… Se siente como que hace rato que ha perdido el control de esta conversación—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Sabes que el martes que viene me matan? Tendré una muerte heroica, por supuesto, salvando a mi mejor amiga, la protagonista. Pero no me convertiré en zombi… Eso no… Me van a dejar tan hecha pedacitos que no quedará mucho de mí. Solo quedarán las sobras del 'almuerzo'…

—¿Te van a devorar…? —Humm… Encontró la idea de devorar a Kyoko tentadora en extremo… Por supuesto que su concepto de devorarla difería bastante del de los zombis… Pero espera… ¿A qué viene eso ahora? Te estás yendo por donde no debes, hombre… Concentración, Ren… Ella hablaba de otra cosa, de confianza, de no romperse, y ahora le sale con su muerte de ficción… Ren, tristemente, y a su pesar, empezó a salivar… "¡Céntrate, hombre!".

—Sip… —contestó ella divertida—. ¿Sabes, Ren? No puedo imaginar destino más horrible que regresar de la muerte y pudrirme a cachos… —y aquí viene la pregunta con trampa—. ¿No te ha pasado nunca? ¿Nunca has hecho de zombi?

¡WTF!

Las sirenas de ataque aéreo empezaron a sonar en su cabeza… ¿Casualidad? ¿Intencionado? ¿Es una trampa? Es una trampa, demonios… Claro que es una trampa… ¿Por qué se siente como si fuera una trampa?

Porque es una trampa.

Kyoko, al otro lado de la mesa, le sonríe con la sonrisa más angelical e inocente que es capaz de poner adrede.

—Sí, bueno… Sí. Una vez… —dice él, como haciendo memoria…—. Hice de zombi una vez… Hace mucho tiempo… Aunque me volvían a matar bien pronto y no dio tiempo a pudrirme, como dices tú…

—¿De veras? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado de _Tsuruga Ren_ … —Y aquí es donde Kyoko lanza la bola curva más perfecta en la historia—. Me hubiera gustado verlo, Ren… ¿Quizás en alguna de las películas que me dejaste _aquella noche_?

Kyoko vio cómo se ponía blanco, cómo el color abandonaba su cara…

A Tsuruga Ren está punto de darle un soponcio…


	28. Chapter 28

—Lo sabes —dijo él, afirmando, no preguntando.

—¿El qué? —respondió ella, con más que fingida inocencia. Tan fingida que se notaba a la legua que era fingida… Se estaba divirtiendo mucho…

—Lo sabes, Kyoko.

—Lo sé… —confirmó finalmente.

Ren suspiró, sus hombros cayeron, la miró brevemente y luego cruzó los brazos a la defensiva.

—¿Y? —preguntó él.

—¿Y, qué?

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

—¿Pasar? ¿Qué tiene que pasar? —"Ya vale, Kyoko. Dale tregua al muchacho…".

Él resopló. Ya se estaba cansando de este jueguecito del gato y el ratón… Si lo iba a arrancar de su vida, más vale que lo hiciera ya… Quería largarse cuanto antes… Quería encerrarse en su apartamento y lamentarse a solas… Porque los pedazos de un corazón roto deben recogerse en la intimidad…

—¿No me vas a gritar? ¿No me cruzarás la cara? ¿No me vas a retirar la palabra?

—Estabas muy lindo, ¿sabes? —"Oh, pero es que es tan divertido…".

—Kyoko… —a la paciencia de Ren le va quedando muy poco…

—Todo rubio y ojos verdes, como un Corn adolescente… —continúa ella.

—Kyoko…

—Dime, Ren… —con batir de pestañas incluido… De esas pestañas larguísimas… Ren inspiró…

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Con qué? —y dale…

—¡Agh! —ya está. Hasta ahí llegó. Se pasó las manos por el pelo. Estaba sacando la cartera para pagar la cena mientras le hacía señas urgentes al camarero.

—Sí, bueno, me hubiera gustado saber antes que tenía un hermano…

—¿Un… un hermano? —su mano quedó congelada en el aire.

—Sí, claro… Aunque más que hermano, soy otra versión de ti…

—Hermano… —un resoplido de disgusto—. Lo que me faltaba…

—Bueno… Siempre hemos sido unos hermanos muy raros…

—Kyoko, mírame… —y ella casi se pierde en el fuego de aquellos ojos—. Tú y yo jamás podremos ser hermanos…

A la Kyoko de otra época le hubieran dolido esas palabras, interpretándolas como un nuevo rechazo, como un nuevo desprecio. Pero la Kyoko de ahora, la que sabe cosas que antes no sabía, la que entiende cosas que antes no entendía, sabe exactamente qué es lo que significan… Promesas de noches ardientes de sábanas de seda y de cuerpos enredados…

Ren le da el dinero de cualquier manera al valiente camarero que se acercó a la nube tóxica que estaba emanando de aquella mesa. Tuvo que poner las dos manos para recogerlo, porque prácticamente se lo lanzó sin mirar.

—Mátame ya, Kyoko… —le dice él con la mandíbula apretada, seco, con un punto de amargura.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer yo eso, Ren?

—Sí, por favor, remátame y no me hagas sufrir más…

A pesar de la reacción de Ren, a Kyoko le emociona la situación. Ella nunca ha sabido lo que es tener un hombre en sus manos, o por lo menos ser consciente de tenerlo en sus manos… Se siente poderosa, como si con una sola palabra, una mirada, pudiera romperlo. Cosa que no tiene pensado hacer, por supuesto…

Pero es que ciertas cosas deben ser aclaradas antes…

—¿Estás sufriendo, Ren? ¿Y eso por qué?

—¿Sabes la de veces que he querido contártelo?

—No, no lo sé… Supongo que era divertido reírse de mí…

—¿Reírme de ti? —Ren abre los ojos de incredulidad—. Jamás… No niego que me gusta tomarte el pelo, pero si nunca te lo conté, te aseguro que no fue por eso.

—Pues entonces es que no confías en mí…

—No. Eso no. Ya te he dicho que confío en ti con mi vida. En quien no confío es en mí… —y luego calla.

Ren se levanta de la mesa, agarra a Kyoko de la muñeca y tira suavemente de ella para ponerla en pie. Luego echan a andar. Kyoko tiene problemas para seguir su paso vivo. Han salido a la terraza del octavo piso, donde está la cabeza gigante de Godzilla, la que vieron desde el coche, saliendo del suelo, envuelta en humo, las enormes fauces abiertas, los ojos encendidos como ascuas… Un espectáculo al que Kyoko ahora no le dedica ni un pensamiento.

—Porque no quiero perderte… —dice finalmente Ren. No la mira, tiene la vista al frente, perdida, y los brazos cruzados. Ella solo ve su perfil serio. Extremadamente serio…—. Si te lo cuento todo, te estoy dando las herramientas para destruirme. Me destrozarás. Jamás me perdonarás. No volverás a mirarme igual. Te alejarás de mí y me romperás el corazón…

—¿Por eso me besas con mentiras y pretextos? —le oye él decir a su lado.

—Kyoko… —y en su voz hay algo que hace que a la muchacha se le forme un nudo en la garganta. Una tristeza antigua, de soledades y pesadillas…—. Corn era tu príncipe de las hadas, Tsuruga Ren es tu senpai. Yo… Yo no soy digno… No soy nadie… Ni siquiera me conoces…

La risa con ecos de plata de Kyoko le arranca de esos negros pensamientos que solo preceden a la oscuridad.

—Eso tiene fácil remedio, ¿sabes? —le dice ella.

—¿Qué? —no le sigue, no entiende…

—Dime… ¿Esto de hoy, tú y yo…, era una cita-cita?

—Esa era la idea, sí… —Ren frunce el ceño—. ¿Pero no estaba claro eso?

—¿Y no se supone que las citas son para conocernos?

Ren asiente, y en sus ojos brilla una chispa de diversión.

—Pues permíteme conocer a Hizuri Kuon —le dice ella, con las manos cruzadas sobre el corazón, expectante.

Y cuando él vuelve a asentir, sonriendo ahora abiertamente, con esa sonrisa de las que matan con su luz cuasi-divina demonios, furias, rencores y otros seres de similar naturaleza, Kyoko da una palmada, más que nada en un intento de salvar su vista, y luego, audaz ella, le toma de la muñeca y echa a caminar con Ren detrás.

—Anda, vamos, que la película va a empezar… Y no tengo ni idea de dónde está la sala…

Lástima que por ir delante, Mogami Kyoko, una vez más, se perdió la sonrisa de idiota enamorado de Hizuri Kuon.


	29. Chapter 29

**_NOTA 1:_** _Penúltimo episodio. Gracias por todo._

 ** _NOTA 2:_** _No podré publicar este viernes el capítulo semanal de 'Hasta pronto'. Espero poder tenerlo listo entre domingo y lunes. Sorry…_

* * *

Al pobre Juan de los Muertos ninguno de los dos le estaba haciendo caso… El hombre se pasaba el día matando zombis para ganar un sustento, con el menor esfuerzo posible, hay que decirlo, y en aquellas dos butacas no le estaban prestando ninguna atención…

Kyoko estaba vuelta loca pensando en lo atrevida que había sido. Ella no era así, por Dios… ¿Pero de dónde sacó esa osadía? ¿Pero cuándo ha sido ella tan…? Bah… Déjalo… No todos los días una se siente como una diosa viendo al hombre al que amas sufrir por ti y encumbrarlo de nuevo con una palabra… Pero eso no evitaba el fuego de sus mejillas…

Y Ren… Perdón, Kuon… Kuon estaba en el séptimo cielo. Bueno, en el tercero o cuarto (el séptimo se reserva solamente para las ocasiones especiales…). Ella lo sabía. Por fin lo sabía. Y no lo había despreciado ni desterrado al páramo de los corazones rotos... Gracias sean dadas a los dioses pertinentes… Se había sentido como preso esperando su sentencia. El dolor en el pecho, terrible, la verdad… Con razón dicen que el amor duele… Jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable, tan expuesto, como hace solo un rato. Por favor, solo le había faltado decirle que la quería. Que la deseaba, estaba implícito, aunque hay que ver si ella no entendió otra cosa... Lo más probable… Que prácticamente se moría por ella, pues también lo dijo… Que le iba a romper el corazón, bien clarito… Pero por lo menos, sus grandes secretos ya habían sido revelados. Un peso menos sobre sus espaldas. Y tenía licencia expresa para cortejarla. Porque esto es lo que se hace en una cita.

Y por sus huesos, que eso sí que había quedado muuuy claro…

Bien, ahora tenía un nuevo problema. ¿Cuál? Pues que no estaban en el sofá de su casa. Kyoko, por el rabillo del ojo, porque no se atrevía a mirar abiertamente (la audacia ya se le gastó…), lo veía removerse en el asiento, totalmente incómodo. Ella pensaba que era por la estrecha separación entre las filas, ya que es un hombre muy alto, con unas piernas larguísimas, pero otras eran las razones, más mundanas y prosaicas. Kyoko estaba cerca, mucho más cerca que en su casa. Podía olerla, podía sentir su cuerpo cerca, y de vez en cuando el roce casual de sus brazos o sus manos le abrasaba primero y después le enviaba corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Oh, Dios, daba pena… ¿Tan desesperado estaba? ¿Tanto quería tocarla? ¿Tanto?

A quién quería engañar… Se moría por hacerlo… Eso y más…

Pero debía tranquilizarse. No quedaría nada bien si en la primera cita, porque por sus muelas sería la primera de muchísimas, se comportaba como un cavernícola y se arrojaba sobre ella. "Concentración... Piensa en el precio del azúcar, Kuon. Qué diablos, si tú no lo has sabido nunca… Pues entonces en pajaritos de colores… Ya, y en trinos y gorgoritos varios… ¿Pero por qué has pensado en pajaritos de colores? ¿Pero qué pasa contigo, hombre?".

Y al rato de que Juan adopte el slogan de su nuevo 'negocio' ( _Juan de los Muertos: Matamos a sus seres queridos_ ), Ren siente la mano suave de Kyoko sobre la suya y su aliento cálido en su piel:

—¿Qué te pasa?

Ah, si Kuon hubiera estado conectado a la red eléctrica, hubiera podido iluminar un árbol de navidad, o poner en marcha una centrifugadora…, porque así es como se sentía. Estaba centrifugando…

No pudo hablar… Atinó a un 'nada, nada' con la cabeza. Kyoko frunció ligeramente el ceño y volvió a su postura anterior. A ella las manos le picaban por enredarse en las suyas, por tocarlo… Así que con la excusa de la pregunta, se había acercado a ese cuello que seguía volviéndola loca de hambre y sed. Lo respiró. Lo olió. Casi lo saboreó… Jamás sabrá Kuon cuán poco le faltó para ser asaltado en esa ocasión. Aunque quizás, de haberlo sabido, hubiera ofrecido a la asaltante la cartera, el corazón y el alma entera. Su persona se daba ya por incluida en tal ofrecimiento…

Con su remo balsero convertido en letal y afilada Hsu Quandao cual Son Hak cubano, inventando nuevas y variadas formas en el duro oficio de matazombis profesional, arponazos, bates, tirachinas, pelotas de béisbol, desquijamientos, machetes de la zafra, desnucamientos a ciegas…, sin contar los accidentes laborales (entiéndase la línea 'difusa' que separa a vivos y muertos… Un consejo, si hablan, no son _disidentes_ …), a Juan desdichadamente le dura poco el negocio próspero en cuanto todo se sale de madre… Y después de que su corazón elige no abandonar una patria que se hunde en la miseria sobre la incierta salvación americana, llegó el momento en que se encendieron las luces. No es que Ren ni Kyoko estuvieran pendientes de las desventuras del pobre Juan… Ambos parecieron despertar de donde fuera que sus mentes calenturientas e hiperactivas les hubieran llevado, y volvieron de nuevo al coche en silencio.

—Ren…

—¿Sí? —"Bien, nos mantenemos en los nombres de pila", pensó él, no sea que la conversación de antes hubiera sido un extraño sueño.

—Tengo una pregunta que hacerte…

—Tú dirás…

—…

—¿Y bien?

—Un momento, por favor, no es fácil para mí… —dice mientras se aprieta las manos, nerviosa. Ahora, en frío, a Kyoko le cuesta más ser valiente…

—No hay prisa… No me voy a ninguna parte… —le contestó él con voz suave.

—No te ofendas, por favor, ni pienses mal de mí…, pero ya que esto es una cita… —Kyoko respiró hondo y luego soltó la bomba—, me preguntaba... ¿Sigues queriendo besarme?

Tal fue el frenazo en seco que a punto estuvieron de salir disparados los airbags. Y solo el escaso tráfico de la hora tardía evitó un accidente.

—¿Pero qué…? —gritó Kyoko, aún en la misma postura adoptada por reflejo, con el brazo estirado hacia el salpicadero y las piernas recogidas contra su pecho, y la expresión de pánico pintada en el rostro.

—Siempre —respondió él. Firme. Tajante. Rotundo. Contundente. Sin vacilación. Y cualquier otro adjetivo que se avenga a la retahíla.

Ah, la palidez del pánico provocada por el brusco frenazo es reemplazada por el rojo escandaloso tan habitual en ella. Pero no es como si Kyoko no se lo hubiese buscado. Ella fue quien preguntó…

¿Pero por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué preguntó precisamente eso?

Porque quiere saber. Quiere poner a prueba sus límites y tensar los lazos entre los dos para saber cuán fuertes son. Solo quiere saber… Quiere saber si él se siente tan fuera de control como ella.

La expresión en los ojos de Ren es tan sincera, tan cruda y honesta que Kyoko no puede menos que creerle… Sin olvidar ese tono categórico que pareciera dejar escrita en piedra su respuesta, perpetuo testimonio para que los siglos venideros pudieran dar fe de ella. Su particular Tabla de la Ley…

 _Primer mandamiento de Hizuri Kuon: Adorarás a Kyoko sobre todas las cosas._

Silencio en el coche.

 _Siempre…_

 _Siempre…_

Silencio.

—¿Y tú? –pregunta él, la voz baja, muy baja. Jamás lo reconocería, pero es que realmente no le salió la voz.

—También… —responde ella, mirando por la ventana, sin enfrentar sus ojos.

—Ah…

Si Kyoko hubiera mirado, ah… Si hubiera mirado…

Siempre se lo pierde…

Silencio.

—¿Kyoko? —él puede sentir sus nervios. ¿Quizás es miedo? No, no es miedo. Ni mucho menos, miedo a él. Inseguridad más bien, temor a toda esta nueva situación… A este desconocido mundo en el que se ha adentrado por su propio pie. Esa es su valiente Kyoko…

—¿Sí?

—No te preocupes. No tenemos que forzar las cosas. Cuando tengan que pasar, pasarán…

Ella asiente en respuesta, aunque sigue sin mirarlo.

Los dos callan, cada uno con mil emociones revolucionando sus pobres corazones… Al rato, por fin ella pone voz solo a parte de lo que le angustia.

—Es que…, con todo esto –y hace girar en el aire una mano—, me siento en desventaja… Yo volviéndome loca, pensando en aquel beso, en aquel primer beso tuyo, y en qué demonios significaba, y resulta que tú…, tú ya me habías besado… —suspira—. Tú me has besado tres veces, y yo solo una…

—Técnicamente dos…

—Tsk… —protesta Kyoko—. Tú ya me entiendes…

—Sí. Claro que te entiendo… Aunque una parte de mí, la mayor parte de mí, créeme, quiere ofrecerse voluntario para que hagas prácticas con él hasta ponerte al día… —Ren está aparcando ya frente al Darumaya.

—¿Ves? —alza las manos en un gesto de frustración—. Ya te estás burlando de mí…

—Oh no, lo tienes todo mal… Nunca ha sido burlarme de ti…

—¿Disculpa?

—Son las tonterías que te digo para no decirte la estupidez que pasa por mi cabeza. Aunque, por supuesto, siempre acabo diciendo alguna otra estupidez… —Kyoko entrecierra los ojos, intentando decidir si lo que le dice Ren es en serio, o si es otra burla a costa de su persona. Y alguna conclusión debe alcanzar ella, porque le suelta de sopetón:

—De acuerdo… Acepto… Te acepto como voluntario…

Ren da gracias al cielo por tener aparcado el coche correctamente esta vez. Quizás debería llegar a algún acuerdo con Kyoko sobre no tener conversaciones 'peligrosas' mientras él conduce. Principalmente ninguna que involucre tener a Kyoko a menos de dos centímetros de distancia y la posibilidad de meter su lengua en su boca...


	30. Chapter 30

_Último episodio. Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura zómbica. Son unos soles._

 _A los usuarios no registrados, también gracias por sus comentarios._

 _Habrá dos epílogos. O uno dividido en dos... Como lo quieran llamar... :)_

* * *

—Bueno… ¿Y cuándo lo hacemos? —dijo Kyoko.

Ren tragó saliva, y una gota de sudor frío resbaló por su cuello…

—No puedes ir diciendo cosas así… —le contestó con la voz ronca, la garganta seca.

—¿Eh?

—La gente, es decir, yo, podría interpretarlas mal…

—¿Y yo qué he dicho…? —pero cuando Ren vio los chorros de vapor rojo salir de la pequeña figura de la muchacha, tuvo claro que por fin lo había comprendido—. Ah…

Y él no puede evitar soltar la carcajada al verla tan avergonzada… Es que es tan divertido verla así…

—¡Eres un mal pensado! —le reprocha ella, de mal humor.

—¿Yo? Tú eres la que va diciendo esas cosas…

—¡Sabes perfectamente que no quería decir eso!

—Mientras solo me las digas a mí…

Oh, en su voz ya no había diversión, no señor… Kyoko se dio la vuelta bruscamente al oír cómo había cambiado su voz. Era esa voz del que ella denominó una vez el Emperador de la noche, una voz que acariciaba, suave, profunda, como miel sobre la piel desnuda…, pero fueron sus ojos los que la atraparon. Ojos llenos de promesas de besos húmedos y caricias eternas… Ahora entendía… Ahora entendía por qué se asustaba cada vez que se encontraba con el emperador…

Porque ella quería lo mismo…

Claro que sí… Ella siempre lo supo. Por más que se lo negara a sí misma… Sabía que desde el momento en que reconociera lo que sentía por Ren, querría más… Y eso le aterraba… Porque era ella la que se volvería egoísta, la que querría perderse en el otro… La que querría que solo tuvieran ojos para ella. Lory la había obligado a enfrentarse con su verdad, pero solo ahora, mientras se pierde en los oscuros ojos castaños de Ren, entiende el alcance de tamaña estupidez… Porque por más que dijera en voz alta que no volvería a hacer lo mismo, que no volvería a enamorarse…, había caído de lleno.

Y su cuerpo expresó lo que su voz no podía… El torso se adelantó, los labios se entreabrieron, los ojos brillaron…

Ren no necesitó más…

Ren siempre le diría a Kyoko que su intención era hacer las cosas bien… Que quería que primero se fuera acostumbrando a la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos… A ser besada… Eso es lo que él quería. Pero otra cosa fue la realidad…

Porque su Kyoko estaba ansiosa por 'aprender'…

A la impresión de tener los labios de Ren sobre los suyos, le siguió después el deleite de sentirlos moverse por ellos. Ella, siempre alumna aventajada, empezó a responder repitiendo sus movimientos, besos, besitos, pequeños mordiscos, succiones, tironcitos del labio inferior, saboreo de labios, tímidas lamidas, pero sobre todo, la cata selecta y delicada de la boca ajena...

Y luego Kyoko improvisó.

Mala cosa para el pobre Ren, que luchaba por mantener la mesura y la cordura en esos besos, fue cuando la lengua de Kyoko entró en su boca.

El gruñido de animal hambriento que sintió Kyoko vibrar en su boca le provocó escalofríos de placer en la espalda. Era ella quien le hacía sentir así… Las manos de Ren, que hasta entonces se habían mantenido apoyadas en el salpicadero y en el asiento tras ella, dejaron su exilio y la rodearon. Una, en la parte baja de la espalda, la otra, en la curva de su nuca, para mantenerla lo más cerca posible. Si de algo se dio cuenta Kyoko es de que hasta ese momento, Ren se había estado conteniendo. Porque todo cambió… La diferencia de presión, la intensidad, la fuerza con que la estrechaba en sus brazos errantes… Pero sobre todo, lo que cambió fue su respiración… Más primaria, más audible. Menos controlada… Y con la lengua de Ren danzando con la suya, los besos también cambiaron. Las cabezas se movían rápidas para mantener el ritmo, a un lado, al otro, enredando sus lenguas en esta danza vieja como el mundo, un duelo de espadas de carne y saliva que ninguno quería perder. Las manos de Kyoko que hasta entonces no sabían en qué ocuparse encontraron su camino en la carne de su cuello, se perdieron en su pelo, aprendieron las curvas de su nuca, y se pasearon por su pecho. Las lenguas entraban y salían, se enredaban, se buscaban, se necesitaban, y entre gemidos, suspiros y alguna risa, sus bocas ansiosas cantaban una canción de amor que ninguno de ellos había escuchado nunca antes.

Y cuando Ren se dio cuenta, para sorpresa suya, de que su mano derecha se las había ingeniado para colarse sin su permiso bajo la blusa de Kyoko, tocando la carne cálida y suave de su espalda, buscando el cierre de su sujetador, con un gemido de animal herido, empezó a separarse. Los torsos primero, las bocas después, las manos dejaron el cuerpo de Kyoko para buscar las suyas. Un suspiro de decepción salió de la boca de la muchacha… Los ojos turbios, el ceño fruncido por la pérdida de su juguete, el rostro carmesí, los labios hinchados y todo el brillo labial desaparecido hace tiempo, Kyoko volvió a suspirar, esta vez de frustración.

Ren, el despeinado Ren, con la razón de nuevo ausente, en cambio, ya no estaba en el coche. Había emprendido un viaje astral en el que se veía casado, con dos o tres hijos, sí, eran tres, un par de perros, y Kyoko durmiendo a su lado, el vientre hinchado por la niña que estaba en camino… Como siempre, las manos de Kyoko en las suyas, lo trajeron de vuelta a esta línea temporal.

—Te juro que si hay un cielo, yo estoy haciendo méritos para entrar en él… —le dijo con la voz ronca…

—¿Eh? —la razón de Kyoko tampoco es que estuviera muy presente.

—Tenemos que poner límites… —le dijo muy serio, los ojos aún turbios, sin apartar la vista de la boca de Kyoko.

—¿Qué? —sus neuronas todavía luchaban por volver a reconectarse de tremendo cortocircuito…

—Límites… —volvió a repetir él, la voz aún ronca.

—¿Límites? —repitió ella. Bien, la actividad sináptica se estaba restableciendo…

—Porque supongo que te querrás casar de blanco…

 _¡BOOM!_

Y esa fue la segunda vez que el sublime _Rojo de la vergüenza en estado de sublimación_ hizo su aparición estelar…

Aunque no sería la última…

Pero solo para disfrute exclusivo de los ojos de Hizuri Kuon…


	31. Epílogo 1

**EPÍLOGO** **1**

 **Dos años después**

Kyoko abrió con su llave, se quitó los zapatos, y encendió las luces del pasillo y del salón. Sobre la mesita, delante del sofá, una hermosa maceta de jazmines en flor, y dos más junto al ventanal. Preparó la cena, y en lo que esperaba a que Kuon llegara, estudiando guiones y nuevas propuestas, se quedó dormida en el sillón.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente sobre una almohada bastante más dura de lo normal, pero no por ello menos agradable. Su cabeza subía y bajaba leve y rítmicamente, apoyada en el pecho de Kuon, y podía escuchar los latidos firmes y fuertes de su corazón. Cuando dos dedos audaces desabrocharon un botón, sortearon la tela de su pijama y acariciaron la piel masculina, Kyoko sintió, bajo su oído, cómo se le aceleró el ritmo a su novio.

—¿Así que ya estabas despierto? —comentó ella, sin moverse aún.

Por toda respuesta, una mano traviesa se coló bajo su camiseta.

—Kuon… —le dijo con un tono de advertencia… Pero la misma mano siguió dibujando figuras en su piel. La segunda vez ya no sonó taaan severa—. Kuon…

—¿Sí? —tenía la voz soñolienta.

—Tenemos que lev… —su mano se había trasladado mucho más, más abajo…

—¿Decías? —sin verlo, Kyoko sabía que estaba sonriendo todo ufano y orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Eso es trampa… —se quejó ella.

—Qué tragedia… —se burló él. Pero cuando Kyoko le clavó el codo para protestar, y aprovechó luego el impulso del gesto para trepar sobre él, quedando totalmente acostada sobre su pecho, a escasos centímetros de su cara, Kuon se quedó sin aire. Y seguramente no solo por el peso de Kyoko sobre él, si hacemos caso del brillo en sus ojos…

—¿Decías? —le remedó ella, la burla más que evidente.

De más está notar que Kyoko no tuvo oportunidad de añadir ningún otro comentario. La boca de Kuon invadió la suya sin aviso previo en su particular manera de darle adecuadamente los buenos días a su novia.

Pero para mayor desgracia de Hizuri Kuon, la impertinente melodía de una llamada entrante les interrumpió el sagrado ritual matutino.

A esa hora, solo podía ser una persona…

Yashiro Yukihito.

Con un suspiro exasperado, y mientras Kyoko, muerta de la risa, huía al baño para prepararse, contestó.

—No, Yashiro, no me olvidaré de recogerte en la estación… —así tal cual, todo urbanidad y buenas maneras…

—Buenos días a ti también, Ren… ¿Será que interrumpí algo? —el aludido podía imaginar las flores rodeando a su mánager.

—Hasta después, Yashiro —y le colgó.

Desde el baño, le llegó la voz de Kyoko:

—Eres cruel con él, lo sabes…

—Hoy se lo merece…

—No digas eso… Se preocupa mucho por ti.

—A veces más de la cuenta… —le contestó apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, viendo tranquilamente cómo Kyoko se peinaba y maquillaba.

—Kuon…

—Kyoko… —respondió en el mismo tono.

—Anoche te saltaste la cena, ¿verdad?

—Ah, no puedes culparme por eso… Estabas tan linda dormidita en el sillón que ya no pude pensar en nada más…

—Ya. Claro. Las zalamerías y ese aire inocente no te van a librar siempre…

—Hmm… Pero puedo intentarlo… —respuesta que le ganó una mirada seria por parte de su novia.

—Por cierto, Kuon… Tengo una sorpresa para esta noche…

—¿Algo que lleve seda y encajes? —preguntó con la voz que hacía que a Kyoko le temblaran las rodillas.

—No, Kuon, no… Nada de seda ni encajes —respondió ella solo con ese tono mandón que a él le encantaba y le hacía pensar cosas... No es que él fuera a decírselo…—. Al menos, no esta noche…

Oh, interesante… A Kuon el placer anticipado le cosquilleó en la palma de las manos.

—Ah, y del desayuno no te libras… —le dijo ella sonriéndole desde el espejo.

—Ni tú de los buenos días… —dijo el cazador antes de 'atacar' a su presa...

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en una estación de tren, Yashiro se sentó pacientemente a esperar. Tenía el presentimiento de que ese día Ren iba a llegar muy tarde…


	32. Epílogo 2

**EPÍLOGO 2**

 **Esa misma noche**

—¿Una película? —dijo Kuon sin molestarse en ocultar su decepción con la sorpresa de Kyoko.

—Oh, sí… Pero no cualquier película, no señor… He estado pensando, Kuon… —él alzó una ceja interrogante.

—Miedo me das, Kyoko… —dijo él, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Cuando su novia trama algo, prepárense…

—Verás… Igual que me ayudaste tú con las pelis de zombis, tengo la intención de ayudarte yo a ti con tu pequeño problema…

—¿Problema? —saltó él muy ofendido—. ¿Qué problema? Yo no tengo ningún problema… Sabes perfectamente que no tengo ningún problema, Kyoko. Esta mañana mismo…

—¡Kuon! —le interrumpió ella, toda azorada—. Dios mío, eres un mal pensado…

—¿Yo? —replicó adoptando el aire de quien nunca ha roto un plato.

—¡Sí, tú! ¡Bichos! ¡Yo me refería a las películas de bichos!

—Ah —el aire arrepentido parecía real. ¿Será real?

—Sí, ah… —Kyoko alza las manos al cielo—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Si aceptas sugerencias, a mí se me ocurren un par de cosas… —Pues no… No era real.. Porque esa voz sugerente definitivamente pregonaba otra cosa…

—¡HIZURI KUON!

Ya está. Cuando Kyoko lo llama por su nombre completo, y más en ese tono ( _especialmente_ en ese tono), es que los juegos se han acabado y el asunto es para tomárselo en serio.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento… Me comportaré… —dijo él.

—Muchas gracias, Kuon… —responde aliviada Kyoko.

—…A menos que no quieras que me comporte… —añade él, volviendo a ese tono burlón y sugerente…

—¡Kuon! ¡Ya está bien! —pobre Kyoko, lo que tiene que aguantar…

—…O que no quieras comportarte tú… —y dale…

—¡No tienes remedio! —exclama ella moviendo las manos enérgicamente.

—Oh, sí que lo tengo… Mi remedio eres tú… Mi mundo entero eres tú, Kyoko…

Su voz es ahora suave, dulce, como chocolate fundido en la boca… Es la voz que le susurra palabras de amor eterno al oído. La voz que le jura adoración y devoción sin fin…

Pues por eso mismo…

—Kuon, ¿me estás manipulando? —sí, eso es desconfianza… La desconfianza justa y necesaria porque su novio a veces se comporta como un crío cuando quiere salirse con la suya…

—En absoluto… —responde él con ese aire inocente que Kyoko conoce tan bien…—. ¿Pero funciona?

—Un poco… —responde ella, cruzando los brazos y desviando la cara. Si lo mira a los ojos, está perdida…

—Tampoco es que te esté diciendo nada que sea mentira… —afirma él.

—Te mereces un castigo… —refunfuña ella mirando hacia la pared…

—Kyoko… Me pongo en tus manos… —extiende entonces los brazos, cerrando los ojos y ofreciéndose como víctima voluntaria al sacrificio—. Haz conmigo lo que quieras …

Ella se gira porque sabe cómo lo va encontrar… No es la primera vez que le hace ese mismo ofrecimiento, aunque en las otras ocasiones las circunstancias eran un poco más… íntimas…

—¿No quieres ver la película, verdad? —le dice, dándose por vencida. Kyoko ya no puede sino resignarse a que no habrá sesión de cine esta noche.

—Nop… Me gustas tú mucho más. Yo quiero verte a ti… —le dice mientras se va acercando a ella.

Opss. Contacto ocular, Kyoko… Estás perdida…

—Hmm... Está confirmado… Eres un manipulador, Hizuri Kuon… —su voz suena un poco ahogada, porque huyendo del intenso verde acaba con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de su novio, y él la rodea con sus brazos.

—Solo contigo, no-por-mucho-Mogami Kyoko, solo contigo… —y luego inclina la cabeza para besar su pelo.

—Entonces es una suerte que me diera por preparar una sorpresa alternativa… —comenta ella con un suspiro.

—Hmm… Ya… Por casualidad, ¿de seda y encajes? —un hombre tiene que preguntar… Porque nada se pierde por preguntar…

—De seda y encajes… —confirma ella.

—¿Color?

—Negra…

—Mi sorpresa favorita… Cómo me conoces, cariño…

—No tienes ni idea, Kuon… —afirma ella mientras alza el rostro para ir al encuentro de su boca.

Ninguno hablará mucho más esa noche… Porque las palabras no son necesarias cuando se pierden en el cuerpo y el alma del otro…


End file.
